Persona 3: AlternaReversa
by gosokan
Summary: Based on Persona 3 with unexpected turn of events. Familiar names and more. Possible pairing: Minato A. x Female Protagonist/Labrys/
1. Chapter 1

**#1 **

**Prologue. **

**Ramen Twists**

It was a nice afternoon, the streets around the vicinity of Port Island Station were crowded, and most of the crowds were Gekkoukan students on their way home. Across the movie theatre, by the fountain I sat restlessly waiting for Yukari. We were going to have some meal after school and she asked me to wait here since she had her club meeting, she said it won't be long, but here I am waiting for almost an hour.

"MINAKO...!" my ears perked to a familiar voice calling my name. Then, I realize that Yukari was heading my way. "Err... are you waiting me all along? I thought you might go somewhere while waiting." Yukari said, with firm apologetic tone. Well I hate waiting, but I also hate made people felt guilty.

"It's alright... the weather is nice anyway, let's go!" I said while smiling and snatching Yukari's arm.

"Um... you may pick the place this time and it's on me. You know... I feel guilty to make you waiting." I can feel my face brightened to Yukari's offer "You sure?! Yaay... Let's go to Hagakure!"

Well... there are reasons why I choose Hagakure. Since my first visit to Hagakure with Junpei, I've been there like almost everyday. Besides there's someone I'd like to **meet.**

"Welcome! Welcome! What would you like to have today Minako-chan?" Hagakure Owner, Aida-san greeted me.

"I'd like to have two specials, Aida-san." I said to him while looking for an empty table.

Yukari whispered to me. "You seem to know the owner well."

I nodded to her "Yep... I spent after school here quite often. Besides..." I gestured Yukari to look at the kitchen with my chopsticks.

There stood a blue haired boy preparing orders busily; he was fairly tall, probably around 175cm? He was wearing plain white shirt and black trouser, and he looks good even in apron. His slightly long hair fit him well with bangs covering his right eye.

"Ooh... ooh... he's cute!" Yukari said in low voice. "Have you known each other?"

I sighed at Yukari's question "Nope... he seems dead serious and never interested to his surrounding. I never heard him speaks."

"Creepy... but I like that." Yukari said, ignoring my glare. "I can't believe our leader stalks someone; I thought you were with Akihiko-senpai." She continued teasingly. Wait, what? Akihiko-senpai? Come-on! We should've known that Akihiko-senpai's true love is protein milkshake.

"To tell the truth I don't feel like looking for relationship. Not at all... I just feel like... somehow I know him somewhere... I just wanna make sure." I strike a thoughtful pose. "Furthermore, it's nice to know more people without the knowledge about the **25th** **hour** of the day isn't it?" I sensed understanding smile on Yukari's face.

"Then you have to talk to him if you wanna make sure right?!" Yukari said in high resolve. She was about to get up and calling the boy, but I pulled her back and gestured her to silence. "Man... if you were to see your face now... uff... hahahaha... sorry... why so panic?!" yukari laughed heartily.

"I... Err... I'll talk to him, but not now!"

"Ooh... Ooh... You have plan already?! I feel like in a story of a shoujo manga, now. You can make it sweetie!" Yukari gleams in passion.

"Hahaha... you're so energetic Yukari-chan, it's not like I'm going to confess or something."

"But still... seeing our leader all bright and sunny is good, you know!"

"Aww... thanks, dude. Come on, let's eat!" Aida-san came with our orders

Later we finished our meals and decided to go home.

"That was delicious Aida-san and by the way, your assistant is cute!" I nodded a goodbye at Aida-san and the boy. I realized the boy's surprised expression and he nodded to me... smiling.

**PANG!** Aida-san patted the boy's head hardly "hahaha... you heard her boy?!"

Uh... that looks hurt... the boy's just smiling sheepishly with his hand on his throbbing head.

Yukari whispered to me. "Good one leader! Did you see him smile? Aww... I'm afraid you have a rival now!" Yukari poked my cheek teasingly.

"Sure, go ahead. I'm all fired up now."

Up next: **#2 Naked Truth**


	2. Chapter 2 Naked Truth

**#2 Naked Truth**

I remember... my name is Minato Arisato.

I remember... it was the 31st of January 2010.

I floated to the skies; I met Nyx... alone... I met her; the undefeatable with the power of Universe in my hand.

I stared at her straight in the eye. Then, when I was about to seal her.

_It was all black._

_Am I... failed?_

Seconds later I found myself on the top of Tartarus.

"Everyone?" I panicky woke up as my eyes searching to all direction wildly. "EVERYONE! WHERE ARE YOU! SOMEBODY, ANSWER ME!" I coughed as my throat parched badly.

It was all... silence... nothing heard... not even the wind... I thought I was dead.

"HEEEEY!" I was desperately scream some more, but there was still no answers. "Alright... gotta calm down and think." I tried to think, but the images of my friends, the images of Nyx and the possibility I failed to seal her was killing me.

I staggered and collapsed... stared blankly to the skies... not even the moon, not Even Nyx was up there.

I am all alone.

"The hell... I gotta do something" I got up and walked to find stairs or access points, but nothing was found. "Strange... Ugh... I hate to do this, but I have no other way." I walked to the edge of the top of Tartarus and looked down. At that very moment I realized something...

There... on top of Tartarus... a young man was squeaky-clean-naked...

that's **me.**

"**NOOOOOOOO!"**

My voice echoed through the dark hour, now I feel all cold and numb. "Okay... at least I am alive, gotta get down here and find out what have happened." I muttered clattering my teeth. I was seriously freezing.

I tried to call a name in my mind. "Orpheus?"

"Master?" a very familiar voice rang in my head.

"Thank goodness! Uh... Orpheus, I am still alive, am I?"

"Sure, Master. Don't worry, **we** are alive."

"Do I still have you guys within me?"

Then I heard many voices of all my personas in my head. "We **are** here... we **will** always be here... **You'll never walk alone.**" Somehow, I felt like I was among Liverpool supporters.

Then I feel calmed and secured. "Thanks guys!" I lift my face and smile "Let's survive this!"

Various voices rang in reply "Yes. Together!"

Then I clenched my fists and run to the edge of the top of Tartarus and jumped. In the midst free fall, violent wind struck me wildly, I feel panic and adrenaline clouded my head as I see how far was my distance to the ground.

"Messiah!" I felt gentle hands around my shoulders and mildly landed on the ground. I don't want to make a big hole in the shape of my body on the school ground anyway. I snatched tree branches nearby and pile them and casted Agi on it to make bonfire. I was planning to wait the dark hour ends. NAKED!

A sudden thought flashed in my mind. The Velvet Room! I was hoping that Igor and Elizabeth could explain things to me. I didn't even care to enter that room naked as long as I had my answers. I ran toward the entrance only to find that Velvet Room was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

Soon after the dark hour ended, I casted Bufu to the bonfire and hid myself at the east side of Gekkoukan. I kept silent to catch any movements other than mine, and then moved toward the entrance. I noticed a padlock locking between the front doors, I casted Power Charge and managed to crush the padlock without loud noise. Slowly sneaked in, I checked students' lockers to find anything to wear.

"Ugh... I am a thief now eh..."

I forcefully opened my locker but found nothing, "How come?!" Then I decided to snatch any suitable shoes nearby and found Gekkoukan jersey along with track pants. "Sorry guys..." Before got out I checked the vicinity once more and jog out of the school ground. Yes! **Jogging**! In the middle of the night!

I decided to go to the back alley located in Paulownia to find the other door of Velvet Room. The road to Paulownia Mall was quite lively, I noticed that some stores and houses indicated activities. Soon after I arrived to the back alley and found... Nothing. "I am doomed."

I ran to the Police Station, but Officer Kurosawa was nowhere to be found, so I continued to walk toward Aohige Pharmacy, the only open store at the time, and barged in.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa... Easy, kid! Are you hurt or something? You look awful."

"S-Sorry, sir! *gasp* *gasp* Uh... may I know what date is today?!"

"It's already 12.23 in the morning, so... it's the 1st March."

"2010?"

"Heh, funny kid! Are you drunk or sumtin'?! It's 2009."

"Uh... wait, what!?"

"Hahaha... you got me there! So you're tellin' me that you're from the future?! You made my day kid." The Aohige owner was laughing heartily. I was dumbstruck and confused. I Stood there with my aching head.

"What is going on?" I sighed desperately. "Sorry for the trouble, sir." I nodded at him and stepped outside. Suddenly...

"Hey, Kid! You seem troubled... a big one. Feel free to use the couch; you may stay here for the night. And... here!" He threw me a bottle of water. Is he... a psychic or something?

"I do really appreciate it, sir!" I bowed deeply at him, he just laughed with concerned look in his eyes. I owed him a lot. "I promise to leave by tomorrow morning." I bowed some more.

"I never met a youngster like you, Sonny. The kids around here? They are all act big. Guess you're not from here eh?!" I decided to sit down on the couch and listen to the sudden talkativeness of Aohige owner. We talked about things around the town; rumors, news, apathy syndrome, mysterious accidents and more. While listened to him, I can't help but thinking about the others... Thinking about SEES... About our promises, my decision and the Seal.

_Am I... _

_Really... _

_Failed? _

I wanna cry.

Up Next: #3 Nameless


	3. Chapter 3 Nameless

**#3 Nameless**

I woke up to the sound of my cellphone, Junpei sent my an e-mail:

/Let's have sum ramen Mina-tan!

If U dont mind, I'm waitin' downstair./

I peeked at the time; it was 08.34am, Sunday, 12th July. I felt extreme drowsiness because the whole week I've been studying for the finals on next Tuesday, nevertheless my body was aching from the fight against those stupidly annoying shadows in Shirakawa Boulevard.

I replied Junpei's mail /I'll think about it/

Junpei. Sometimes he crept me out with his perverted and lame jokes. He made me doubt my intention in forming S-links, whether for the power, or for the genuine bond it self? I sighed at the thought and decided to get up and do my morning rituals.

**Meanwhile...**

Now, every time I had to introduce myself, I'd introduce myself as Aoi Kamina. Back in March after my awakening, the time when I stayed in Aohige Pharmacy, the owner asked my name. Aoi Kamina is the only name could I came out with.

Until now, I can't contact the Velvet room. The door is nowhere to be found and mysteriously I still had my personas. I couldn't resist wondering 'how' and 'why'. There must be an answer. My head was clouded by confusion, fear and anger. Confuse, because nobody was able to give me answers. Fear, because I was the only one trapped in this timeline distortion or whatever this phenomenon is. And Anger, toward myself. But I know that I have to do something about it, and I have my way.

The first month after my awakening was very devastating. Why? Simple, because I woke up NAKED and have NOTHING. I was poor and suppose to be a dead. Nobody knows me. I had nowhere to go. I was **zero**. I used to go to tartarus almost every night to find money and supplies. It was a stupidly smart action; I managed to made good money that way. I sold the weapons and the other items in every alleyway across Tatsumi Port Island. Then I made friends with smugglers, made friends with thugs, deceived by thugs, deceived other thugs and vice versa. I was almost losing myself. Lose Minato Arisato. I began to accept myself as Aoi Kamina the smuggler and the friend of thugs. I began to accept myself as someone from the underworld of Tatsumi Port Island.

By the end of March, I managed to make myself some legal papers, because I needed to find legal jobs. I needed to make my move. I had my new mission; I might be able to change the future of this timeline.

And months after that I learned out about... Her... Minako Arisato. The one took over my role in this timeline.

_I have too many questions, yet nobody is able to give me answers. There must be something. There must be reasons. I have to believe that. I need to be strong. I want to be strong._

_I will protect this world no mater what._

"Two Specials boy!" Aida-san's voice startled me. "They are for table number 8."

"Sir!" I move swiftly to prepare the order and peeked at the said table. "_Minako?_" there sat a girl in orange cutsew and white skirt, across to her was... Junpei. Somehow, I felt like that was me, in a date, with Junpei. Urp!

Minako saw me and waved at me, I greeted her with a nod. I swear I heard her squealed.

**Meanwhile...**

Our eyes met, I accidentaly squealed, how embarassing. "A friend of yours?" Ouch! I forgot there was Junpei.

"Nu-uh, I don't even know his name." I said without averted my gaze to him. To our surprise, the boy walked our way with our ramens. I posed my cutest smile.

"Sorry for the wait." He said while smiling and placed the bowls on our table. It was the first time I heard him talk. I offered him my hand. "My name is Minako Arisato." He seemed surprised but shook it in return. "I am Aoi Kamina, pleased to meet you." Then he seemed realized that I slipped tissue between our hands. Written on the tissue was my e-mail address. He took it.

I checked on Junpei, he was literally frozen.

I tilted my head and pose my cutest smile at Aoi-kun. "Nice to meet you too, Aoi-kun." He blushed, nodded and head back to the kitchen with my e-mail address. Mission Complete!

"Oooooh... the tense is burning me." Junpei said mockingly. "But, I don't mean to pry... what if he is not a looker?" I was taken aback to his comment. "That would be fine, I am just curious that's all." I said to Junpei confidently. Junpei seemed lost for words.

Up next: #4 Resolves


	4. Chapter 4 Resolves

**#4 Resolves**

I was staring blankly at the ceiling of my room. It was already 6 pm. Almost 6 hours after I gave Aoi-kun my e-mail address. "I wonder why he don't mail me... did I offend him?" I lost in thoughts.

**Meanwhile...**

It was 9 pm. Aida-san allowed me to go home and gave my daily payment. I said my goodbye and began to stroll down Iwatodai Station, and...

"Osh!" a feminine voice and a gentle slap on my back startled me. It's her, Minako Arisato. "Konbanwa Aoi-kun." I swear her voice sounds like Risette! I pretended to be surprised and bowing to greet her "Good evening, Arisato-san is it?" It was strange to call somebody else with your name.

"Just Minako is okay Aoi-kun. Um... I am surprised we bump onto each other here, where are you going?" She posed her signature head-tilting-super-cute-smile. I blushed. "I... Err... I am heading home. How about you, Minako-san?" She stepped closer and slowly inching to me, now we are face to face " I am looking for you, Aoi-kun." Oh god, looking at the girl version of me acted daringly was somewhat weird and exciting.

Gulp.

"Um... I gave you my e-mail address didn't I? So... why didn't you mail me? Are you... Mad? If that is the case, I apologize." She stepped back and bowed. I Swear I saw her cleavage. *blush* I slapped my face in my mind. Remember **she** is **me**?

"No... that's not the case Minako-san. Um... how do I put it?! Um... you know... I just arrived in this town recently, with nothing at all... I mean... I began from **zero**. So I don't even own a cell phone yet." I can see her eyes were filled by worry and concern. That was the truth anyway. I just scratched my head in the awkward silence.

"And here I thought you were mad at me." She said while fidgeting. I was about to say something when she continued... "Um... It must be tough isn't it? I mean... to live on your own." She suddenly looked all sad and gloomy. We shared the same destiny and fate, after all. She must be thinking about her parents... Our parents.

"I will manage to have a cell phone soon, so we can keep in touch 'kay?" I decided to strike up another conversation before she began to talk about her parents. We wouldn't need to talk about that. She was back to her trademark smile. I blushed, again.

"Promise?"

"I Promise. Let me walk you home, where do you live, Minako-san?"

"Call me "Mii-chan"!" she bounced cheerfully. CUTE!

"Err... Alright... Mii... Mii-chan?" I feel like calling a kitten.

"Can I call you Ao-chi!" She wrapped her arms around my waist. Just then, I feel like having a younger sister. Wait... A sister? Not bad!

"Sure, let's go, Mii-chan." Then we walked hand in hand. I muttered in my mind. "_Are you this friendly to every guy Minako? Now I am afraid._"

Several blocks later we were arrived at the dorm. "I live here. Thanks for walking me home Ao-chi!" Minako bowed at me, still smiling.

"I am glad I could walk you home, Minako-san. Sleep th-" She glared and stomped.

"it's Mii-chan!"

"S-sorry! I am glad I could walk you home, Mii-chan." Now she smiled. What a mood swing!

" Take care Ao-chi, bubye!"

"Sweet dream Mii-chan." I waited her to get in the dorm than walked away. After several steps I could hear girlish squeals from the dorm. Figures... That sounds like Yukari, Fuuka and... Junpei?!

**Meanwhile...**

After got in the dorm and closed the door, I noticed Junpei, Fuuka and Yukari in the lounge.

"Sweet dream Mii-chan." Junpei said in a mockingly-manly voice. I blushed. "Aww... you two just met and you are that close already, I am afraid we might need a new leader right Yuka-tan?" Yukari was laughing heartily.

"Give her a break, Junpei-kun. Look at Mii-chan's face. Er... I mean Minako's face... ahahaha." Fuuka, not you too. Okay... That was embarassing, but at least I had fun. And finaly, I could talk to Aoi Kamina-kun. I smiled at the thought and went to my room.

**Back to Minato...**

I was already on the monorail heading to Port Island Station. I... Cried. I covered my head with my black hoody jacket. I've never cried for years. It was just... too hurt.

_It hurts, because there's a girl who would suffer the same fate as me. She will soon... Die. Whatever she do, whatever decision she made, no mater how many people loved her and mater how much she wanted to live... She would end up dead._

_I couldn't stand imagining her small body strugling under the pressure of Nyx. I couldn't stand imagining her beautiful crimson eyes staring intently at Nyx. I couldn't stand imagining her hurts. I couldn't stand imagining her performing "the Great Seal". She don't deserve any of it. Nobody deserves any of it. Except...Me. If I took over her place in this timeline, **she will be free. I will free her.**_

I raised my head; _I know just what to do._

Up Next: #5 Crimson Eyed Girls


	5. Chapter 5 Crimson Eyed Girls

#5 Crimson Eyed Girls

Another blazing summer afternoon, it was 02.13pm to be exacts. I was on my way to Hagakure Ramen for my shift. I believe that Minako and friends had already done their final assignments today. Gosh! Actually, I miss school! I was wondering whether the assignment was the same as I took in my timeline or not, I wonder if everything went precisely the same as it was in my timeline. "_To think about it, why should the ME in this world is a girl? What if there are MORE differences... I've gotta be ready."_

Sometimes I wished to see Ikutsuki to be a girl, or Junpei, or... Ekoda? Urgh... Now that's just scary. Oh right! It's been a while since the last time I met Minako and friends, and I bought a cell phone yesterday, so I might as well mail Minako now.

/"It's me Kamina, keep in touch, Okay."/ as fast as it sent, the reply came right away. Girls and their thumbs are amazing.

/"YAAAAY! Ao-chi I miss Youuuuuuuuu!

U're so polite even in e-mail, Ao-chi, but I like that! *blush*"/ What's so strange about being polite I wonder. Another mail came in. /"why don't u reply? Don't u miss me?"/ Come on! Not everybody was able to mail as fast as her!

/"Sorry, I can't type as fast as Mii-chan. How are you doing?"/

/"I am doin' fine! Don't u miss me? (T^T)"/

_Oh, sister... Err..._ /"Yes, I miss you too. Glad to hear that you are fine. Where are you Mii-chan?"/

/" Yaay! I'm idling in library right now, with my friends; Yukari and Fuuka. You should meet them soon!"/ before I was able to reply, another additional mail came. /"Did you notice when I was eating ramen with a girl? The brunette in Pink cardigan? That was Yukari. She likes you Ao-chi."/

_Err..._ /"Yeah I did notice. I am honoured. Please give my regards to your friends."/

/"Isn't she pretty? Between Yukari and me, who would you pick?"/ _Now, I'm in trouble_. _I gotta to change the topic._

/"Why don't you invite them to Hagakure sometime? You must be tired after finals don't you? Please, be careful on your way home

/"How do u know that Gekko held final? U're amazing Ao-chi. Sure, whenever Yukari and Fuuka are available we will be there."/

/"Don't forget! I am sorry, it's work hour now. Take care."/

/"Take care, Ao-chi (^_^)"/

I looked at the time and unable to believe I was standing still for some minutes! Well... gotta gather some money for my plans.

**Late night**

I made deal for an old rifle from an aquintance of mine today through phone call. He said he would bring the "package" in an underground sewer and I had to give the money on the spot. The appointed location was sent into the GPS system in my phone; quite far away in the south-east of Tatsumi Port Island and I had to walk from the farthest subway station of the city.

Right after leaving Hagakure at 9pm, I headed to the appointed location and arrived about an hour later. The place was spacious, looked like an underground warehouse; empty and extremely dark. I had covered my face in ninja-like cloth to keep my identity, I brought my combat knife too, just in case.

"Hands up dude!" Deep growling voice suddenly appeared behind me. _Holly shit!_ I felt cold steel on the back of my head. Felt like a gun barrel.

I lifted my hands high in the air. "Are you my contact? Where is the package?"

"Show me the money first dude." I produced a bulge covered in Wild Duck Burger paper wrap, and lifted it in the air.

"Drop it! Let us check!" _Us? So you're not alone huh? What a surprise._ I dropped the money and I can imagine him commanded his comrade to check the money. _Just how many of them are here?_

The money checker nodded looked satisfied and another thug appeared with a guitar case and handed it to me, nice cover. I still had gun barrel pointed to my head while I was checking the "package", it was an L-96A1 sniper rifle, the condition was just as it was described by my acquintance; old but capable. I smeled burnt gunpowder as I opened the guitar case which meant it was used recently. "How many rounds you gave me?" I asked as I noticed the five-rounds-magazine was empty.

"Ten! It's all we've got." Another thug threw cigarette box to my feet.

"It's a deal, then." I slowly moved to pick the cigarette box and slowly walked away to the steel door. I almost reached it, but then...

BANG! Sharp pain spread from my right foot; they shot me. I staggered and caught the door knob to prevent me from falling. As I got out I closed the door and spammed Agi to burn it. _I don't have any other way!_ The steel door was glowing red in heat; at least nobody would open it for awhile.

"What did he do to the door!? Boss, we can't get out! He ran out with the rifle!"

"But, dude! we had the money too! HAHAHAHA"

"What the hell! That was my best 'package' left damnit! Find another way! find him!"

The floor was flooded by drained water, but I managed to walk faster ignoring the unbearable pain and decided to hide in an interjection. I gasped for air and tried to control myself because I needed to do another summoning to heal my wound, but... I can't. I was about to lose my consciousness and managed to desperately cover the wound with the ripped part of my white shirt and belt. I saw big wound and stream of blood. Only one thing then I realized... _I am going to die._

**Dark Hour**

I woke up, I thought I had a bad dream about got shot to death... But it was real. I was sitting against wall in a flooded sewer. My body drenched in cold sweat with my wounded foot in the dirty water. I shivered in agony and tried to do summoning. "Helel!" I did it... but only half-way. I was too weak and Helel vanished after spamming Salvation to me. I tried again but failed. _At least I felt better now._ I could feel the projectile was vanished and the bleeding stopped, but my foot was still hurting so bad. I stood and move away in stagger, and to my luck I can't remember the way out until... CRACK! My wounded foot tripped on something, the weight of the rifle in the guitar case made me lose my balance easily and fell off.

"God bless me..." I found out what had blocked my feet; another feet! Mechanical feet! Only the feet were visible, the other parts of body were covered in ruins.

"Anti-Shadow Weapon?" I can't help but shocked because I knew how rare an ASW is, it was just imposible to be found lying underground, so I stood up and tried to lift the soil from it and found... "_Yes it is an ASW! but completely different from Aigis."_ I produced a flashlight from my jacket and found an android girl with long gray-bluish hair. For some reason she was wearing plain blue Pjs which was dirty because of the ruin. In that Pjs she looked human because her mechanical limbs covered well except for her ankles which were exposed. Her hair was hung loose covering her face and body, I couldn't find any head-phone-like-evoker object like the one Aigis used, and saw her ears instead. I fixed her hair to see her face and surprised that her eyes were open. I noticed her crimson corneas and her pupils were... moving! "_She is active, but why don't she moves or resists? Run out of energy?"_ I decided to lift her and find the drier side of the sewer. To my surprise, she was not that heavy, it was as if I was lifting a normal slander girl. But still, my wound was killing me.

We arrived at an office-like room cramped with piles of cardboard boxes and I placed the android girl on a table. I was exhausted but my curiosity took the best of me as I kept staring at her intently; I was deep in thought. To my surprise, the dark hour was ended, then I locked the door tightly which resulted the air became more humid. I searched to any angle of the room and noticed galloons of water. I sighed in relieve and I decided put off my clothes to clean my wounds.

I cleaned my wounds and feel more refreshed after drinking some water. It was 02.12am. I was relieved that the thugs probably no longer interested in finding me. I looked at the android girl; she lay there as if sleeping with eyes open. Then I moved closer to her.

"Err... hello? My name is Minato Arisato." I decided to introduce myself with my real name. "What is your name?" Only silence was screaming loudly. "It must be tough isn't it? Laying alone in the dark with nobody noticed you were there... Under the ruin... I wonder what happened to you... But you should know... You are not alone now... If I may, I want to revive you... Err... I don't know how yet, but I promise I will." I bowed at her unmoving body. She was kept silence, but I believe she listened. I mesmerized by her crimson eyes and her flawless silky hair. "Err... May I fix your hair?"

I found an arm chair and sat her there. "I'm sorry." I said as I began to clean her hair from dirt with bare hands. I had caressed Aigis's hair back in my timeline when she was confided to me and noticed that her hair felt the same; felt so silky and easy to clean. But I wonder why this girl's hair is very long, her hair reached her thighs. "_Are ASWs grew their hair? This is interesting."_

I finished cleaned her hair and fixed it, her bangs were almost covered her eyes so I placed them to the right side, just like mine, then I noticed her face was covered in black smudges and mud. "Err... I am going to clean your face a bit, okay." I took some water and my handkerchief and cleaned her gently. Her face was surprisingly human; her soft and flushed cheeks, thin pink lips, fair nose and long eyelashes..."_She is charming."_ Were there any possibilites that ASWs are made of real humans? I was suddenly nervous.

I have done cleaning her face and didn't have anymore energy, so I wrapped her with my black leather jacket and fell asleep. I dreamed... I dreamed about crimson eyed girls... Yeah... Minako and the android girl had the same eye color.

**Up next: #6 Comeback**


	6. Chapter 6 Comeback

I heard noises... Err... No... Actually it was just too quiet, so even the low ambience of passing cars and voices heard so loud. Then I was able to open my eyes and noticed that I was in a hospital room. But, how?

I noticed my digital watch on the table, so I took it and realized... "Holy mama! I've been out cold for three days!" It was Tuesday, the 21st of July, the time was 09.23pm. Suddenly a nurse came in. "Aha... Glad to see you came to, Kamina-san, I was about to give you your daily nutrient injection when I hear you screaming." The nurse was a gentle-looking woman, probably in her late thirty?

"Err... I am sorry for the trouble. May I know what happened to me? Err... my head is all messed right now."

"You were shot and lost quite amount of blood, actually you were in critical condition when you first arrived here, Kamina-san. Your wife was awfully frightened at that time?"

"W-wife?"

"Don't tell me you forgot such a cute-cute young lady, Kamina-san. Oh! I might as well inform her about your condition now!" she injected something through my IV and swiftly went outside, probably to make a call, and suddenly somebody was coming in.

"Ah! Mrs. Kamina! I was about to give you a call. See? Your husband has gained his consciousness back. Congratulations!" The nurse said while giving the girl handshakes. The girl was... The android girl!

The nurse left the room and there stood the android girl; she was looking straight into my eyes. She was wearing plain white hoody jacket which covering her mechanical arms very well, and gray pleated short skirt upon black skinny jeans plus brown leather boots which was fit her well. Yep! I was awe-struck by the android girl! _Gulp..._

To my surprise, she... PANG! ...hit my face. "Owch! W-what was that for?!" I eased my throbbing cheek with questioning look all over my face, but she just stood there with angered look. _Gulp..._

"You said you want to revive me don't you?" She spoke! Her voice was somehow soft and soothing, contrary to her dreadful gaze. "How could you do that if you are dead?" Then she trembled, her fists were clenched. I was bracing for another hit, and... she wrapped her hands around me, I could heard her mumbling on my chest. She was... Warm. Her trembling body made me understands her worries. "I was so scared! What if you actually died? You promised to never leave me don't you? Are those mere words?" _Tsundere-girl alert!_

"Err... there-there..." I caressed her hair. "I am sorry... Um... I know "sorry" won't be enough, so I promise to be more careful later." We parted arm length, she still held my shoulder and again, she looked at me straight in the eye.

"Promise?"

"Yeah." I nodded firmly and smiled. "And... Thanks. I owe you my whole life... Err... May I know your name?"

"It's Labrys. But, for the sake of the hospital documentation I introduced myself as Lisa... Kamina... Your wife... Sorry." She blushed.

"Why apologizing? It's fine, I am honored, really," I scratched my head. "So... may I call you just Lisa instead? I like that."

"Yeah, it's okay." She released her grasp ad sat next to me. "I have learned about you, Kamina-kun; your work places, history and even your criminal records"

"Um... Okay... So, what did you found Lisa-san?"

"First, you seem to have the "potential" or even the power of Persona. Next, you seem to know about the existence of shadows, Tartarus and... us, the Anti Shadow Weapons. Well... Furthermore, I found out that it was as if you were suddenly appeared from nowhere, you don't have any families or relatives, no medication records, no educational history and... I don't mean to pry, but my artificial psyche is describing deep curiousness and produced many questions. So, would you mind to tell me... Everything?"

I was amazed by her independence in thinking; as an android. "I don't mind at all... I'll tell you everything." So then I told her everything. Excluded the part of my "secret plans" it was just... not the time yet.

"In conclusion... you came from different timeline but you don't know the reason yet? Then, you met a counterpart of yours? A girl named Minako Arisato? Then, the world is soon coming to its end? And you are going to prevent it at all cost?" Labrys kept silent deep in thought. Then she took my hands. "Please take me with you, Kamina-kun."

"Actually I don't mind, but may I know your reason?" Suddenly her face was sullen.

"Isn't it obvious?" She stood up and pointed at me accusingly, "I don't want you to hurt yourself, damnit! I have LEARNED about you, I SCANNED you! You are the type of moron who wants to protect every human in the world except yourself!" then she hold my hands with hurtful look. "I lost everything. My friends... My reasons to... Um... "live". I lost everything so that was why I sat there without moving...I ran away, but have nowhere to go. I was there for a very long time... until you found me." She looked at my eyes; her eyes were... sparkling, as if she was about to cry. She strengthened our clasps. "You give me another reason to be. I don't want to lose my reason. I don,t want to lose you Minato Arisato." _I don't have anything to say... I just want to hold her._

"Thanks... I won't let you down. Stand by me, okay," I held her tightly. "Uh... You are my wife after all."

"Baka..." She mumbled on my chest and punched my abs.

"Hahaha... Ouch! Sorry Lisa-san... Or you want us to divorce instead?"

"BAAAKAAAA!" she punched me more between our hug.

"Ouch! Easy there! Ouch! My foot!"

**Later somewhere...**

All the members of SEES were on vacation here, in Yakushima. We had fun... And... We had another new member today; Aigis. She is an Anti Shadow Weapon, but I couldn't see her as a machine at all, she is just too human. *sigh...* It's Wednesday already, the 22nd of July, the time is currently 03.34am. Although we had fun in the vacation I kept thinking about Ao-chi... and... actually I just woke up from a nightmare; I had a dream that Ao-chi was forced into marriage to a maniacal android girl who kept torturing him. Maybe, my encounter with Aigis had triggered the dream. On the other hand, I tried to mail him since last Sunday, but there's no reply until now. Should I call him? It's too early in the morning, but I just too worried.

Beep... beep... clack! "Moshi-moooosh...?"

To my surprise a cheery-girly voice answered my call. _What's the meaning of this? _ "Err... Hello? May I talk to Aoi-kun?"

"Nope. Tell me who you are first, missy." The girls said in an annoyingly smug tone. Can't she read my name on the monitor when she was receiving my call?

"Oh, right... I am Minako Arisato." I heard her gasping. I don't know what the reason was. "Hello?"

"I am sorry; Aoi-kun is sleeping right now. Um... do you have any messages for him? I will relay it to him later." Her tone was suddenly softened.

"Um... It's alright... Nothing's important, really... I'll call him later... Um... I am sorry for calling all of the sudden and... um... by any chance... Are you Aoi-kun's sister?" She sounded so young, she couldn't be his mother or aunty.

"I am... his wife," I could hear broken glass in my head. "Um... Hello?"

"Er.. I-I-I am s-s-sorry... I will hang up now, Mrs. Kamina. G-good night, err... I mean good morning." Beep- beep- _Uh... I lost for words now..._

**Daytime, around Port Island Station...**

I released from the hospital just now, to my surprise one of my boss, President Tanaka paid my medication charges. How come? Labrys realized my confused look, and I gestured us to start walking home and talk. "How do you know Mr. Tanaka?"

"Err... let me explain things first. Soon after you collapsed, I forced myself to move... I was able to move a bit and snatched your cell-phone from your jacket. I called for ambulance and described our location, and then I managed to bring you to the surface. I didn't want to be seen this way so while waiting the ambulance came and picked you up, I was hiding. Then your boss called you; he said he need you to deliver some goods that morning, I explained the situation to him and he said don't worry."

"Err... Okay... It's surprising you know... Mr. Tanaka the President Executive is damn stingy, I just... surprised. Ehehehe... uh... have anyone else tried to contact me after that?"

"Yes, the Hagakure Ramen Owner; Aida-san, Bunkichi-san from Bookworms and... Nevermind," Somehow she smiled sheepishly and became nervous. "Err... actually I had located your house Aoi-kun, and from there I wear some of your clothes to cover my mechanical body before I managed to buy these," She gestured to her attire. "And from there I learned about your work places, your schedules for a day and more... Don't worry Aoi-kun, when you were unconscious, I filled your shifts at your work places." She smiled at me.

"Wow Lisa-san... I am grateful." I seriously said that. "I am sorry for the trouble." I bowed in gratitude to her.

"Why being so formal, Aoi-kun? I am your "wife" am I not?"

"Maybe I should consider seriously marrying you Lisa-san... Ouch!" Labrys hit me in the face, but I noticed her blushing.

"Baka!"

"I want to treat you something, Lisa-san. Would you mind?"

"Nope, I could use some synthetic oil, anyway." then Labrys pulled my hand and whispered. "Tonight I'll teach you how to do routine maintenance on me." Somehow, that was sounds arousing... _Gulp..._

Up Next: #7 Emergency


	7. Chapter 7 Emergency

"Ahhh... A-Aoi-kun... *gasp-gasp* yeah there!"

"C-can you lower your voice Lisa-san? *gasp* I'm... *gasp* I'm.. afraid the neighbors heard us. *gasp-gasp*" _Because we live in a cheap apartment which wall was as thin as sheets._

"L-look whose talking?! You are... Augh! You are quite loud yourself Aoi-kun, *gasp-gasp* it's early in the morning, idiot! *gasp* we are among productive society, so *gasp-gasp* everybody must be at their respective workplaces right now... Ack! S-so *gasp-gasp* just carry on! Ahh..."

"*gasp-gasp* what made you so sure Lisa-san? I-I just don't want *gasp-gasp* everybody got the wrong idea about...Ack!"

"SHUT UP AND PUT MY CABLES RIGHT, DAMNIT! AND WHAT WAS THOSE GASPING OF YOURS FOR?" Labrys suddenly stood up and posed I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass stance. Her artificial skin on her back above waist was wide open and revealing panels filled with complicated mechanical structures.

"S-s-s-sorry Lisa-san! I was concentrating on the blue-print you gave me, then this somewhat-complicated-looking object fell off. I-I-I was afraid I might mess you up, so I desperately placed it back, and..." I covered my eyes, and turned around. "I don't see anything!"

"What?..." I can imagine Labrys realized her top-less condition and covered her torso. "p-p-pervert!" I can imagine her face was bright red, and then she began throwing things at me. I gotta admit that her torso was... surprisingly... and completely human-like. "I asked you to do maintenance! Not including staring at me with that perverted lustful eyes of yours! Wipe that drooling face of yours, you KANIMAL!" she actually made a pun for my name there. Noticed how 'k-animal' and 'Kamina' sounds kinda similar?

_Damn lonely scientists! What were in their mind when creating ASWs complete with such delicate features!? _"Ow! Ow! S-Stop! I 'm not drooling at you damnit! Ow! Ow! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorryyyyyyyy!"

I couldn't believe that her first maintenance would be that eventful. By the way, we delayed her maintenance last night, because I was still recovering my energy back and on the other hand, Labrys also needed to recharge. I was concerned about how would Labrys recharge herself, and afraid I couldn't provide her the right equipments. Then Labrys explained that in warfare or emergency situations there were possible options to recharge herself; by connecting her to solar panels, converting energy from fuels and or absorbs straight from any electricity sources, while she was explaining, she opened a panel under the artificial skin of her right shoulder, pulled some kind electricity adapter and connected it to an electricity terminal in the house. "_Splendid."_ Uh... suddenly, I missed good ol' Igor who said that word a lot.

_Knock-knock-knock_

We were taken aback to our senses when we heard the knocking at our door, I shot a glare to Labrys and silently said "_I TOLD YOU!"_ Labrys glared in reply as if saying "_LIKE I CARE!"_ "Uh... Yes! Wait a minute." Then I gestured to Labrys to wait there and get dressed, and then I went to open the door.

_Knock-knock-knock _

Another knocks was heard_. "Just_ _who is that might be?"_ I looked through the peephole and... literally frozen.

"Who is that Aoi-kun? ... *gasp*" Labrys also recognized who it was.

**Meanwhile...**

Thursday, the 23rd of July, 08.14am. It's our last day in Yakushima. I am drowsily reading manga under an umbrella by the seashore, then I heard Yukari and the others were coming from somewhere behind me, I decided to cover my face with the manga and pretended sleeping.

"Oh, there she is!"

"Shhh! Let her be, Stupei!"

"Alright... alright... By the way Yuka-tan, had you noticed that Mii-chan looks gloomy lately?"

They seemed to stop walking and began chatting near the pier on front of me.

"Yeah... kinda, but yesterday when I was chatted with her, she doesn't seem wanna talk about it. Um... do you know anything about it Fuuka?"

"Umm... could it be related to Aoi-kun? I never heard her mention him ever again since the last time we were idling in the library after finals?"

"Oh yeah... she was really cheerful back then, and... I remember she asked us to go to Hagakure together whenever we had time didn't she?"

"You maybe right Yuka-tan, Fuuka-chan... that might be the cause. I... Uh... when I look at this Aoi guy for the first time, I sense some kind of mysterious aura around him... not like he is dangerous or what, but... uh... how do I put it... when I looked at him, he seemed to be always deep in thought. Focus and doesn't care about his surrounding."

"Kyaaaaa! That's why he looks very charming! That serious look, his intent looking eyes which filled with determination, his well built figure and his..." I can imagine Junpei and fuuka is looking at Yukari with annoyed-confused look." Oops... ahahahaha... By the way, I can't believe you are able to use that lump under your skull to analyze him, Junpei."

"Ack! Come on Yuka-tan... that's a bit harsh."

"Ahahaha... I am sorry. Err... so... what can we do? I know we are all worried, but in the other hand we don't know what to say to her, right?"

"Um... by the way Yukari-chan, have you spotted the others? I mean I can't find Aigis, Akihiko-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai."

"Akihiko-senpai and Aigis said they were going for hiking and training weren't they? As for Mitsuru-senpai, I believe she mentioned about important meeting and head back to Tatsumi Port Island with a helicopter."

"Ooh yeah, you're right Yuka-tan, why so sudden? It was so early in the morning when I was jogging with Akihiko-senpai. Back then, we encountered the helicopter roaming upon us... Ooh look Mii-chan's awake!"

Junpei noticed me scratching my insect-bitten arm. Urgh... I decided to wake up and join them. We are going back to the Port Island soon, anyway.

**Meanwhile...**

"Ah... Miss Kirijo isn't it? Please have a seat..."

"Hm? I surprised you know me, Kamina. Sorry to disturb you this early, I have something URGENT to discuss with you." _You seem to know me too, Mitsuru... but how? In this timeline, I am sure I never met her before._ There's only one reason the heiress of Kirijo group would suddenly appeared on front my house right now; she found out that I am Persona user. And... did she recognize Labrys? Did she hear the "noises" we made... _Ugh... now my head hurts._

Mitsuru came with two bodyguards; male and female in black. It was too late to hide Labrys as she was right beside me, Labrys hugged my arm as if bracing for the worst. All that left for me was to act natural.

After gestured my guests to take seats, I asked Labrys to make some tea, _I taught her, don't worry. Labrys is fast learner anyway._ "We are honored to welcome you here Miss Kirijo, sorry that the place is all cramped and messed... hahaha... you know, it's just me and my wife here and..." *CRASH* I swear I heard broken glass from the kitchen. "A-are you Okay there... HONEY?" _What is she doing?_

"S-sorry HONEY! Don't worry I am okay." *CRASH* _Ugh.. Are you sure you're Okay Labrys?._

"A-ahahaha... that's my wife Lisa." I scratched my head and smiling sheepishly. I didn't know what was in Mitsuru's mind as she kept closing her eyes and smiling knowingly. "So... may I know what kind of urgent matter you would like to discuss with me?"

"We are here to offer you an agreement, Kamina." I was trying to read her expressions; she KNEW I am Persona user.

"An agreement? Just for me? Or... for both me and Lisa?"

"Yes, it's for both of you. We need you to join our effort regarding an extra hour which occurs each day." She was also trying to read my expressions; I decided to play dumb but naturally.

"Uh... Pardon? Extra... hour?" I don't see any indication of suspiciousness on her face regarding my acting. _Hell yeah! I played Hamlet a lot back in the day. LOL_

"We, the Kirijo group are on our effort in finding as many as possible the people with certain POTENTIAL. The indication of that POTENTIAL is being conscious during that extra hour, and we KNEW that you and your wife have that POTENTIAL." _There's only one possibility she found out about me and Labrys... don't tell me..._ "Actually, Tatsumi Municipal Hospital was responsible for your recent medication, correct?" _Yeah, that!_

"Yeah, what about it, Miss Kirijo?"

"From there, one of our agent informed me, that both of you were conscious during the so called DARK HOUR." She showed me a picture of... a nurse! It was THAT nurse!

_Mitsuruis still reading me. And there's a slight indication she doesn't know anything about Labrys being an ASW._

"Uh... wow... agent? O-okay... I gotta admit that THAT is true, but IF this EFFORT you are going to discuss with me means harm to me and my wife... take me, just me, but not Lisa." I recognized awe-struck in Mitsuru's expression, but just for mere seconds.

"It was as if you read my mind, Kamina. And it seems you know MUCH more than we thought. Very well... so, you are agreed to join us?"

I nodded firmly "Just don't involve Lisa." But then...

"Why not Aoi-kun?" Labrys appeared with tea sets in hand. She placed them on the table, filled the cups, and then sat beside me. Eyes on her. _Please, dear God don't let them know she is an ASW, or else... I don't know what will_ _the maniacal scientists from Kirijo group_ _probably_ _going to do with her._ "We promised don't we?" Labrys glared at me.

"Labr- I mean Lisa, you know what does it means, don't you? I just... don't want to put you in danger... I thought we have talked about this." Labrys took my hands. "You mean... you care about my well-being, Aoi-kun? For real?" her eyes were sparkling in joy.

I nodded firmly, "For real."

"For really-really-really-really-really-real?"

"FOR REALLYREALLYREALLY...100xREAL!"

"KYAAAAA!~" Labrys squealed in joy and hugged me, everybody have big sweats floating on their heads. "I love you Aoi-kun!" She hid her face on my chest after said that. "But... NO! I'll still go with you, period!" _I have no other choices, it's Labrys we're talking about._

"Ugh... Sorry for the drama Miss Kirijo, it seems things are settled just now." I couldn't breathe. I tried to release Labrys's hug but I couldn't. She's damn strong.

"*chuckle* it's a deal then?" Mitsuru offered her hand.

I sighed... and shook it. "Deal."

"Very well. Let's go for the detail later; I'll contact you soon." Then, I, Labrys, Mitsuru and her guardians took a sip of the tea simultneously, and...

BZZZZZT! "Pheh! *cough-cough* Labr- I mean Lisa! What did you put in the tea? *cough-cough*"

Labrys drank hers, enjoying it. She shrugged "It's the usual."

"WHAT IS THE USUAL?"

"Synthetic Oil." She took another sip.

Mitsuru and her guardians lost for words.

Up Next: #8 Missing Pieces


	8. Chapter 8 Missing Pieces

#8 Missing Pieces

It's 06.44pm. We are on the monorail heading to Iwatodai Station. Yakushima vacation was fun and all, but... I stared blankly at the window... Somehow, I felt... empty.

_My life is... shattered into pieces... I want to gather them to make me complete. Yeah I feel incomplete. Because? I feel abandoned.. My parents were..."so-far-away". I... miss them so much, and then although I have lived from place to place, I never feel I was wanted, I never feel secured... I have moved from one relative to another. I don't have somewhere I belong... Somewhere I might call home._

_Then I found him, Um... Nope. He found me. It was in this very monorail the first day I arrived here in Tatsumi Port Island. He sat across to me with his signature I-don't-care-my-surroundings-expression. But then our eyes met. He smiled to me and I smiled back at him. _

_It was not the so called "Love at first sight". But for the first time after so many years, I felt like... "I am home". Yeah... somehow I felt like we share the same sufferings when our eyes met, when he smiled at me. I felt familiar presence, I felt myself, I felt the power I needed to venture this city once more after 10 years. Mysterious indeed._

_Soon afther that, I began to be obsessed to him. We often crossed path... for so many times, but he never realized my presence. I... cherished the moment I met him, although from distant... although he didn't know me yet, I slowly learned about him, and I learned a lot from him... his hard work ethic, his polite gestures and manners, his very limited but caring friends; most of them were elders and kids. I want to be like him, I want to be more caring toward people, I want to work harder, I want to surpass my limits, I want to... know more about him... I want him to know me... and we did... he called me Mii-chan, I called him Ao-chi... I am happy._

_It is not love... It is obsession... he is one of my missing pieces I would like to hold dear. Or... is it love? *chuckle* what do I know about love anyway... the conclusion is... the whole thing about he has a wife has clouded my mind, but Ao-chi is dear to me, no matter what. _

"...the next stop is Iwatodai... the next stop is Iwatodai..." Announcement tones pulled me back to reality. "Eh?! We arrived already?"

"That's good isn't it? Let's go Mii-chan." Yukari, who sat next to me the whole time, took my hand. Then we left the monorail together. Aigis, Akihiko-senpai, Junpei and Fuuka were already on the front of the escalator at the station entrance; they waved at us.

We were on our way to Iwatodai Strip Mall to call some cabs when I noticed Mitsuru-senpai was standing with... "It's him! *squeall* "Ao-chiiiiiii...!" I waved at him. He was wearing black shirt, black pants and his usual leather jacket; He looked at me and nodded. _As polite as alway eh? but_ _wait-wait-wait! What is Ao-chi doing there with Mitsuru-senpai? Could he be... No... It can't be... I don't want him to be involved in this. _My heart was aching_._ I knew my questions would be answered soon... I couldn't help but being afraid.

**Meanwhile...**

Mitsuru asked me to come to Iwatodai station, she said we would meet the whole member of SEES to introduce them to me. We have been here for an hour and... I saw Minako; she yelled my nickname and coming our way.

"Ao-chiiii~" she nudged my arm.

"What is it Minako-sa... Ack!" She stomped at my FOOT, my recently-wounded-and-just-healed FOOT! "AAAAARGH! God! It hurts!"

"It's Mii-chan, remember!" she pouted, but then wrapped her hands around my waist. "I miss you, stupid!" I blushed.

"there-there... how are you Mii-chan?"

"I am going to ignore you the whole night! I am mad! But... I miss you, so I'll just cling to you while ignoring you!" _Eh?!_ What kind of emotion was that?!

I noticed mixed expressions on Akihiko, Mitsuru, Yukari and Fuuka's face. Contrary to them, Junpei was just grinning in a-very-Junpeish-grin and Aigis has I-am-learning-the-current-situation look. _Please, dear God... don't let Labrys sees this... or else...Tsundere-war will begin! Gulp._

By the way, after Mitsuru and her guardians went home this morning, Labrys went out and mailed me that she wanted to buy some equipment for her further maintenance. I asked whether she needed my help or not, but she said she will be fine going alone, so I asked her to be careful and go straight home before 8pm. I gotta mail her again soon, just to make sure she is safe.

"Um... Everyone, it's getting late isn't it? Why don't we move according to the plan?" I looked at Mitsuru and she understood what I meant.

"Kamina is right' let's proceed." Then she gestured us to hop in her white Limo. The driver who opened the door for us was a foreigner. _Rich girl._

**Meanwhile, on the rooftop of Iwatodai Strip Mall...**

_Osh~! It's the first time the story taken from my point of view isn't it?*chuckles* this lame author pissed me off!Well... It's me Labrys, alright! Right now I am watching my "husband" CHEATING! He let himself being hugged by that acting-all-cute-to-make-Ao-chi-mine Minako! I swear I will kick that little butt of my husband real soon! _They got in the limo and... Beep-beep-beep "A mail? Aoi-kun!" Now the limo moved away.

/"Lisa-san are you home right now?"/ _Oho... you cheated on me and still thinking about where I am now? NICE._ By the way, I asked Minato to include 'aoiloveslisa' into his user name, and he did! *giggles*

/"Don't worry, baka! I am home. Maybe."/

/"What do you mean? It's 8.15 already."/

/"Don't worry I am already at home, HONEY!"/ I crossed my fingers.

/"Glad to hear that. I'll be there soon 'kay? Lock the door."/

/"Yep! Take care Honey."/ *sigh*

_The way he treats me as a girl although I am just... looked like a girl, made me deeply care about him. Is it... love? I mean... I said I love him for so many times, but I... AARGGHH! Like HELL I care! I don't want to lose him! I don't want to break our promise, I deeply care about him and that's it, period! _"But still, I am going to kick his ass! *evil-chuckles*"

All that left for me was to follow the signal from a transmitter I planted in Minato's favorite leather jacket. _Ooh! They stopped not very far away!_ I didn't want to make ruckus, so I jumped down in an alley and walked naturally toward my destination... _Nothing to rush, anyway... while I am walking, I will pile on my anger and jealousy so I would kick Minato's ball real hard!_ *evil-chuckles*

**Late Night**

"Hello, my name is Aoi Kamina... err... pleased to meet you guys!" I bowed at everyone. The command room was then silent. _Why don't even Mitsuru say something?_ "Um... any questions?" I scratched my head. I looked at Minako, she was still looked affraid.

Actually joining SEES from this timeline was not included in my original plan, but I also calculated that the possibility was almost zero. Kirijo group owned this whole city, what can I do? _Ugh..._ _I keep improving my plan anyway._

"*chuckels* come on everyone, why being silence all of sudden? Uh... I am Akihiko Sanada, here is Fuuka Yamagishi, that's Junpei Iori, Yukari Takeba, Aigis and... we are waiting for our chairman Shuji Ikutsuki, he is on the way. So... Glad to see you too Aoi!"

"Um... Ao-chi... you are not going to join us aren't you?" Minako voice sounds weak and parched.

"Hm? Do you have problem with that Arisato?" Mitsuru posed a questioning look

"N-no, Mitsuru-senpai... but does it mean Ao-chi is..."

"Yes, he is a Persona user." Everybody was looking at Fuuka. Somehow Minako was looked devastated. _Why?_

"So you sensed it too, Yamagishi?" Mitsuru was smiling knowingly. I have been trying to suppress my power but it seemed pointless.

"Yes, and his Persona is unbelievably strong." _I am currently with Messiah FYI._

I looked at Minako once more and she was looking away from me.

"Um... Mii-chan?" She looked at me as if asking for help. She stood and offered her hand.

"That means we will put you in danger Ao-chi; welcome aboard, I am the leader." I shook her hand and she walked outside. Everybody except Mitsuru and Aigis exchanged confused look. _What a nice first impression I made._ Minako was about to close the door I decided to call her,"Mii-chan are you, okay?" Minako looked away and closed the door gently.

"Allow me to be by her side." Aigis's soft yet monotonous voice startled us, then she went out after nodded to everyone. After that Ikutsuki came in and... Ugh... I don't want to talk about it... He is the same bastard, anyway. _Just you wait Ikutsuki!_

Minutes later the meeting was ended; I joined SEES, active immediately. In the room were only me and Mitsuru left. I was deep in thought. _How Minako is doing right now? She probably disappointed at the fact that I am Persona user and will soon venture the deadly dark hour with her. She is concerned about her supposed-to-be-not-involved-in-this-mess friend. I would probably feel the same way... we are the same person after all. _

_But she missed one fact that she is not alone, we are team, SEES protects each other. She should've known that. I might as well believe in her, she will know eventually._

"So... I would like to offer you an enrollment as senior in Gekkoukan, what do you think about it, Kamina?" Mitsuru's firm voice takes me back to reality.

"I appreciate that Miss Kirijo but I..."

"Please, Mitsuru is alright."

"Alright, I don't think I could leave my jobs, Mitsuru-san." I was waiting for Mitsuru to respond, but she kept silent. "And I have Lisa in my care... so I can't."

"I understand, you seemed to love your jobs a lot Kamina, and your family life seems happy too. I am happy for you." Mitsuru indicated sincere admiration in her tone. _Happy family, eh?! *chuckles*_

"ahahaha... yeah... that and I can't leave my friends, I mean my bosses. They need me and I need them, hahaha... thank you for your understanding Mitsuru-san." I scratched my head. _I don't need any school-life in my plan anyway._

"I was going to ask you to live here in the dorm, but you might as well deny that offer too don't you, Kamina?"

"Y-yeah, this dorm related to the school, right? So it would be wrong if I stay here, don't you think? I could only offer you my promise; I promise to be there for the team!"

"You have a point, but we need to be on time when we deploy for operations. The solution is; what if I offer you a house nearby the vicinity of the dorm? It's for the sake of HUMANITY, so I insist you to accept this offer." I raised my hands in defeat and Mitsuru just chuckled. "It's settled then, be prepared to move immediately alright, Kamina?

I nodded firmly "Yes ma'am."

We walked out from command room, I walked down to the lounge and I saw Aigis chating with... _Labrys?! Oh my god... how could she be there, what would Aigis probably do knowing there's an older ASW series on front of her? _Other than them, there was Yukari, Fuuka and Minako. Labrys realized my presence. Minako, Aigis and Labrys sat on the same bench. _Alright, nothing gets better if I snapped at Labrys right now... calm down, I got this._

"Ara... Aoi-kun?" she ran at me and cling to me. "How was it, are you tired? Wanna have something to drink?" Labrys is in her lovely-wife mode. I tried to calculate what would probably happen as the result of this encounters... First, check everyone's expressions:

Aigis: flat

Yukari: Dejected, _why?_

Fuuka: Curious, as if watching anime. _Oh, cute little Fuuka trapped among these._

Minako: Her shoe is flying straight to my face.

Commencing evasive maneuv- "YEOW!" The precission and speed was awesome! Did she spam Power Charge on that attack? Because, I lost my balance in single hit, and spinning twice before I fell with my face on the floor. "Ouch... w-wat was that for Minako-san?"

"It's Mii-chan, remember?" Minako's face was expressionless with deathly aura around her. She got closer to me. Labrys just stood there unmoving. _I gonna die._

Minako kneeled down to face me, "Are you hurt Ao-chi? You poor thing... here, let me kiss your throbbing cheek." I was about to to dodge but she pinned me down. "Get ready Ao-chi, here it comes; Smmmmmoooooooooo..." Everything went in slow motion, I was bracing for the worst.

"S-someone..." I struggled but... it was futile. Nobody even dare to step in. _I definitely gonna die._ Minako continued her smooch until,

"Um... what are you going to do to my husband, Arisato-sama?" Labrys spoke! With grim smile on her face, I felt intent deathly aura around her. Even the Reaper would run away crying right now.

"Hm? Can't you tell MISTRESS Kamina? I am going to KISS him." Minako said that monotonously, still pinned me down. She was literraly berserk. _Gulp..._

_Is this the rumored Tsundere-War? Or worst it's going to be the deadly Yandere-War? Can-can I survive this? _"S-someone..."

Up next: #9 Reason


	9. Chapter 9 Reason

"Stupid, who would ever wanna kiss you." Minako pouted, looking away from me and released me. I got up scratching my head. "Actually Lisa-san and I have talked about you Ao-chi. It seems you owe her a lot don't you?" Minako clenched her fists. "Fine, if she saved you once, I'll save you twice. If she saved you ten times, I'll save you twenty times! You hear that Lisa-san?" Labrys was smiling knowingly, "Here..." Minako offered her hand to help me stand up. She had her signature smile back... _I am glad._

Then my concerns became real, when we; all the members of SEES and... Ikutsuki gathered in the lounge and talked about things, mainly about Labrys. I told them everything excluded the part of me came from ANOTHER timeline. I had prepared some answers and stories which would prevent myself being unexpectedly suspected. I also tried to act natural all along this suddenly-extended-meeting. Oh yeah... Actually Mitsuru knew everything about Labrys, she was just play along. The conclusion of the talk was; Labrys would be enrolled back as the PROPERTY of Kirijo Group. I shook my head at that. Could you Imagine what would that bastard Ikutsuki going to do to her in the near future? Everybody recognized me sitting bent down with my palms on my face. I was deep in thought.

Actually, I didn't expect all of these, actually these were what I'd like to prevent; my encounter with SEES and Ikutsuki. It's just too soon. And the sudden appearance of Labrys among us now is the prove that I my plan is... FAILED. I was too confident and I thought I was above everything.

From the very beginning I stranded here, I didn't plan to join SEES. I didn't plan to sit among them and... Ikutsuki to share my thoughts lake this. Ideally I would be nobody to them; I would be nobody who would help SEES indirectly. I would be a ghost who will assassinate Ikutsuki, A ghost who would torn Strega inside out and befriends Shinji to save his ass. But before all that happens, I failed. I failed from the beginning am I? I am too slow, I gathered my money too slow. I prepared everything slowly. I was busy playing PURE and LEGAL to save my ass... what am I thinking back there? Why didn't I became a bastard to begin with? Why didn't I assault a bank? Or robbed Aohige Pharmacy the first time I arrived here? _Admit it__, __I am FAILED. ARRRHGHH! My head hurts..._

"Master... please... calm-down... you were almost consumed by regret and hatred... that won't be good."

_"Orpheus? Guys?"_

"Yes... don't forget we are here for you, Master. And we believe that if you were gone berserk now, nothing good would happen."

*sigh* _"T-thanks guys... Uh... I didn't make sense at all, did I? S-sorry. _*sigh* _Yeah... If I want to save this world... I gotta keep my cool and think straight ...alright... I gotta calm down. I gotta improvise yet again."_

"That's the spirit Master! You could use some rest. Ease your mind for a while."

_"Heh, you sounds like an old geezer Orpheus... thanks guys, suddenly I have an Idea."_

"Glad, to hear that... take care, Master."

_"Sure dude!"_

"Is there something wrong, Aoi-kun?" Urgh... Ikutsuki talked to me.

"Um... you guys must be tired after the travel from Yakushima, don't you? It's already late, I guess I'll take my leave." I forced a smile. _I really need time to think. Alone._

"*chuckle* You have a point there Aoi-senpai, actually I am bushed." Junpei said that while stretching. Everybody except Mitsuru, Ikutsuki, Aigis and Labrys shared the same tired look.

Mitsuru spoke, "Alright lets leave it at that and remember, according to the plan, we will continue to venture Tartarus soon with our new members. Meeting dismissed."

Everybody has gone back to their respective rooms. Only Me, Mitsuru, Aigis, Labrys and... Ikutsuki left in the lounge. Mitsuru recognized my sudden change of behavior after our talk regarding Labrys. "I promise to keep an eye on her for you Kamina."

"Thanks Mitsuru-san, I greatly appreciate that... Um... I am sorry I lied to you about the marriage and all." _Actually I am ashamed!_ "But, I really owed her a lot... so I..."

"I understand, we will treat her right. Please don't worry." I just nodded. I peeked at Labrys, she and Aigis were sat accross from each others; somehow they were like... sharing information in silence? Then, Labrys realized my gaze and smiled at me. _The house would be emptier without you, wifey..._

"So... You would eventually stay here don't you... Labrys-san?" I said that reluctantly.

"Um... Aoi-kun, would you mind keep calling me Lisa?" Labrys said that while looking at me pleadingly. I smiled at her.

"Sure, honey." As I expected, a big thick book thrown at me, but I caught it an inch before hitting my nose. _Acts cool once in a while is good, you know._ I noticed Mitsuru and Ikutsuki's awe-struck expression.

"I'll miss you Lisa." I closed my eyes and walked to the front door.

"Baka..." Labrys voice was almost unheard. I turned to bow a farewell to everyone and went out of the dorm.

UP Next: #10 Great Teacher Kamina


	10. Chapter 10 Great Teacher Kamina Pt1

**Full Moon, Thursday, 6th of August.**

**On a phone call, early morning.**

"They don't try to force you to summon your Persona ever again right, Lisa-san?"

"Nope, Actually I was really nervous too at the first time I arrived here, Aoi-kun. Mitsuru-san said they would never allow the same process, so don't worry... and... they focus on my physical strength while finding another way to trigger my Persona. Ooh-ooh! Me and Aigis shares the same scientist team and that's fun you know, so whenever we met she told me a lot about you. *giggle*"

"I am really glad to hear that Lisa-san, but more importantly... why suddenly they allow you to make a call... to me? I mean I am really and seriously glad they allow you to contact me, but why so sudden?" _Because since Kirijo Group decided to take back Labrys to the lab and do tests on her Persona-summoning and all, they never allowed me to see her yet._

"*chuckles* Yep... I am happy too! Actually THEY asked me to make the call. I am glad I can once more hold on to this cell-phone you gave me Aoi-kun."

"Eeh? They... aked you to call me?"

"They said... It's to learn my behavior and interaction toward the person I care the most."

"You... care... the most?"

"DON'T ACT ALL CUTE AND INNOCENCE YOU BAKA! Because you're not innocent at all! Remember? You. Have. Touched. Me!"

"Wha... t-t-touched? You made that sounds wrong in a way Lisa-san... um... I... uh... *clearing throat* to learn your behavior? Doesn't that mean they are listening to our conversation right now?" _Suddenly I am imagining scientists team whispering one to another while scribbling on their note pads... writing every words from our conversation... ugh... that's just annoying... and I can no longer discuss everything about Ikutsuki with Labrys right? But, I have told her anyway. I told her to don't trust him and be aware._

"Aww... don't tell me you want to talk about something private with me Aoi-kun?*giggles* don't tell me you were itching to do another maintenance on me?" She said that teasingly! She did that on purpose!

"Uh... *clearing throat* anyway, we will deploy for an operation tonight. So... I just wish you were here with the team, Lisa-san."

"Aww... you poor thing, you really miss me don't you? Me too... it's such a long time I don't beat you to a bloody pulp. *giggles*"

"*frightened chuckles* yeah... so please join us right away, okay Lisa-san?"

"I promise! I wanna see you badly baka! Um... you might be busy at this hour don't you, honey? Please... be careful on your deployment tonight. And... next time I call you, pick it up, okay!"

"Yep! Please take care, wifey!"

"*SMOOOOOCHHHHH!*"

"What was that?"

"Hm? What was what? That's what a lover do isn't it?"

*blush* "*clearing throat* Uh... you know, bunch of people are listening to us right now... *embarrassed chuckles* don't you..."

"Like I care! Let them LEARN about us! *SMOOOOOOCHHH!* *giggles* alright, bye!"

"See you soon, Lisa-san." -Click-

**Minutes before Dark Hour**

We gathered in the command room for briefing and preparation, because tonight is full moon. I wonder what kind of Arcana shadow would appear tonight. _I'm not as afraid as the previous battles, maybe because Ao-chi is by our side right now._

Well... after Ao-chi joined SEES, the investigation of Tartarus went... how do I put it... Um... like a flash! Everything went very quick and efficient, mostly because of Ao-chi's contributions. During the exploration, Ao-chi acted passive but effective; he let us acted first, then if we messed up or in a pinch he would fix things up real quick. Although Ao-chi hold the strongest Persona, he never summon him a lot, he said summoning made him tired and weak? I was not sure. He was able to use any kind of weapons; he fought calmly and wastes no energy. And... Everybody's response to him was... Aigis and Junpei respect him a lot, Yukari was all over him whenever he was scratched a bit, Akihiko-senpai often asked him to spar, and Mitsuru-senpai... has this I-know-this-guy-knew-something look all over her face. In conclusion our team was on a roll.

**Dark Hour**

_Yo! It's Minato. This lame author keeps changing point of view isn't he? Ugh... I'll kick his ass with Megidolaon real soon._

Tonight Strega would interfere our operation; locking us up in an underground shelter, literally, fed us to the arcana shadows so their Revenge Website business could carry on. Such a puny way to die if we failed the operation. I still remember that mocking face of Takaya... _ugh, that gay looking sicko. _

Since the beginning, I don't plan to prevent SEES from killing arcana shadows. I knew, if we allow arcana shadows roam free, the Appriser would never arises, and the Fall would never happens, but what about the Apathy Syndrome victims? They would forever zombies... everyone will be zombies and that would only results another way for the Fall to descends. And to my luck, my reminiscent was disrupted by the sudden appearance of... Ikutsuki. *sigh*

"Well, it's a full moon once again." The shit spoke.

"Any luck, Yamagishi?" Mitsuru seemed restless and everybody shared the same looks, they were looking at the direction of Fuuka who was concentrating within her Persona, Lucia.

"Yes, I've located it... and this time, it's not just an ordinary one." _Oh! What a surprise!_ "It's by the deserted houses in the northern part of Iwatodai. But, there is one thing that's strange... It seems like it's underground... almost 10 meters."

"It must be in some kind of basement..." Yukari tried to figure out Fuuka's riddle.

I peeked at the direction of Aigis, she was about to say something, "According to my records, there is no structure in the area that matches those criteria. However, in the past there was underground facility that was used by the military." Yep, Aigis knew.

"The military? ...Is that true?" _Yes it is true, Yukari. There were secrets here and there in our beloved city Iwatodai. Deal with it._

Ikutsuki complied, "Well, the architectural and geographic data for the area were uploaded into Aigis's memory bank. Then again, the information hasn't been updated in a decade." _Nice info, sir! That is VERY important. Why don't we move our asses, NOW._

I stood up to catch everybody's attention. "So... It would be best if we proceed immediately, right everyone?"

Mitsuru spoke up, "Kamina is right. The situation is still unclear at this time. Therefore, we will wait until we arrive to determine who should be deployed." Everybody nodded in agreement and we deployed.

Using one of Kirijo Group's Dark-Hour-oriented van, we arrived at Iwatodai northern harbor, there sat an underground facility entrance.

Everybody entered the entrance, I stayed outside, pretending admiring the full moon.

Minako noticed my strange behaviour, "Come on in Ao-chi. What are you doing?"

I was on the edge of a ledge, I kept looking up the moon, _You'll know real soon Minako, be prepared. God, please protect everyone._ And here we go...

I noticed Takaya and Jin appeard from nowhere; they are getting closer to me. Everybody noticed to.

"Stop. Right. There." I said to Takaya and Jin, they looked surprised. I got closer to them and stood arm-length. The other member of SEES come to our way. "NO! Proceed with the operation! Let me handle them!"

Mitsuru spoke up' "Who are they?"

"I don't know Mitsuru-san, but one thing is obvious, they are here to interfere our operation." I said that without looking away from Takaya and Jin, and gestured SEES to back away to proceed the operation.

"Ch! How would they know we're here!" Jin spoke and produced grenade from his metal-case and that action proved their hostility. SEES were shocked and readied their evokers.

"Use that shitty grenade and I'll cut your pitiful wrist clean off." I said that grimly looking at Jin straight in the eye. To my surprise, Takaya snatched his revolver real quick and shot.

BANG!

"NOO NOOOO! AO-CHIIIII!" I can imagine Minako struggled to get loose while everybody was holding her back from the scene. I could hear different gasps and whines from the others.

Takaya stood still awe-struck. "What? Never saw Tetrakarn before?" I said that while showing a 38-44mm bullet between my fingers.

"Infinity." Still displaying the same grim face, I built invisible wall between me and the strega-duo to avoid them attacking SEES.

"I got this! Please proceed with the operation! Dark hour won't last forever!" I said that through my communication device while forming stance with my katana and pointed it to the strega-duo.

I sensed that Minako was about to say something, so I spoke to her once more through the communication device, "Minako, you are the leader aren't you? So I believe in you. Your team believes in you. It's your call."

Minako clenched her small fists and gritted her teeth. She lifted her face and spoke, "Everyone let's get in the entrance and pursue the arcana shadow! Aigis-chan, back Ao-chi up! We will be here right away after we beat the arcana shadow!" With that the team spread out and proceed according to Minako's plan, I could hear her spreading orders and strategy while entering the underground facility.

"Good luck, Mii-chan, Everyone." I continued to watch over the strega-duo which was also looked steady with their fighting stances.

I was a bit disagreed about Aigis backing me up... but... Alright, I whispered through my communication device to contact Aigis, "Aigis-san, just do what you think is necessary, okay. Let me handle them alone first, if things went ugly, I'm in your hands. Watch over the one with glasses, he has large amount of grenades." I peeked at Aigis, she nodded and formed her signature stance.

I advanced to the dazed Takaya, he was startled to my sudden movement and shot carelessly. Aigis was behind me, I was a bit concerned about her being shot down, but I tried to focus on disarming Takaya and Jin.

I spammed Masukukaja to me and Aigis so we could move faster, I counted Takaya's shot. 5, 6! I advanced closer to him from his right side, using the blunt side of my katana I was aiming her neck but he managed to block it with his palms, I could hear nasty cracking sounds there. _Sorry Takaya, it seems you won't be able to clean your ass for a while._

Takaya gasped and grimacing from the pain, he made distance from me while Jin was nowhere to be seen, _I know what does it mean._

"Grenade at 2 o'clock!" Aigis's voice spread through my earpiece. I knew Aigis attempted to prevent Jin from throwing grenades at me, but it seemed she couldn't manage it. I jumped away from my spot, but unfortunately not quite far away. The grenade exploded only around two meters from me, I thrown away violently, although I have spammed Infinity, I can still feel the grenades projectiles all over my body.

I fell down the ground with loud thud.

"Aoi-san!" Aigis looked at me while dealing Jin in close combat. Jin probably has learned that Aigis uses guns and to give her no chances to shoot him, he kept Aigis in tight hand-to-hand combat. _Damn that smartass! _

"NO! STAY FOCUS AIGIS! I AM OKAY!"

Tiny burnt holes from the grenade projectiles were all over my attire, If I wasn't using Infinity back there, I might be dead already. I tried to get up and noticed Takaya have done reloading his gun and shot. This time his shots were composed and aimed perfectly, I got shot on my left leg and right shoulder, the next bullet aimed to my head but I managed to spam another Tetrakarn before it hit me. He didn't give me any chances to heal myself and charged at me to pin me down. He did it. I pinned down and Takaya aimed straight to my head, point blank. I kicked his ball a mere seconds he was about to pull the trigger, he rolled on the ground in pain leaving his gun. I got up, picked the gun and slipped it under my belt after throwing out all the remaining bullets.

This time I am the one who pinned down Takaya. I checked on Aigis, she was alright. Jin was already out-cold, I released a relief sigh. It seems Jin's strategy was backfired because Jin was unable to throw another grenades during the tight hand-to-hand combat with Aigis, and sure ASWs are physically strong.

"*chuckles* I thought you were a girl, Takaya. I am sorry I cracked your tiny balls." I said that mockingly while holding my bleeding wounds.

"Pheh! Kill me why don't you." Takaya tried to spit on my face but I dodged it. He was trying to hide his fear.

"Kill you? Sure! But not now, you have interrogation waits. Now, please go to sleep!" I gestured Aigis to hold on Takaya, I produced syringe and a bottle of sedative from my leather Jacket and give him many shots. During the process, Aigis struck up a coversation;

"Aoi-san, I noticed that during the battle, you could casts wide range of different techniques, are they from a single Persona?" _Err... what I should say..._

"Yeah, what's so surprising about that Aigis? I thought you could do the same."

"Um... it was very interesting that a single Persona is able to cast very distinct techniques, that was as if you hold the similar power with Minako-san." She said that in very humanly tone.

I have done doing the shots and sat down to ease my pain, I interacted to Aigis's opinion, "Hmm... is that so... I guess it just because each Persona is unique, so maybe it's natural for my Persona to have such power?" I acted lost for ideas, Aigis's attention is now to my wounds.

"*gasps* those are nasty wounds Aoi-san, let me take care of that!"

"*chuckles* that is not necessary, Aigis-san. That's just the remaining blood, I have completely healed the wounds with Diarahan. Um... why don't we check on the others?"

We couldn't leave Takaya and Jin. Furthermore, I didn't want to give them any chance to escape, so I decided to check only through our communication device, "Fuuka, come in. How is everyone doing there?"

"Aoi-kun?! We are fine! The arcana shadow has been defeated, actually we are now running upward to see you and Aigis!"

"*chuckles* take your time guys. We are also doing fine up here and..."

"AO-CHIIIII! wait for us!"

"No need to hurry Mii-chan, watch your steps, you might be tripped on skeletons there."

"Huh? How do you know there are skeletons lay everywhere! Ao-chi you're amazing!" _Oops!_

"Huh? There is?! Wai-I-I was just joking, Mii-chan." I pretended to be surprised. _Me and my big mouth._

Then, the dark hour ends, I sat down enjoying the full moon with Aigis sat next to me. _I feel a bit nostalgic._

Up next: #11 The Great Teacher Kamina Pt.2


	11. Chapter 11 Great Teacher Kamina Pt2

**9th of August, Gekkoukan High, class 2-F. After lunch time.**

_Hi, it's Mii-chan. I am very drowsy right now. Why? Because it's the first day of summer classes. It's already a minute before the afternoon classes, ugh... the heat, the humid air, and soon we'll have Mathematics! ARRRGH! I just hope nothing gets any worse than this. I'll just doze off the whole afternoon classes! I'll need my energy for tonight, not because we are going to explore Tartarus or anything, it's just... I have something important to do... tonight is a special night._

Suddenly the classes gone crazy, I heard girls were squealing and whispering one to another, I didn't really care because I was already half asleep until I heard a very familiar voice.

"Shhhhh! Come on, easy class, let's just begin alright. And... The girl right there! Iori, please wake her up."

"S-sir! Shhh! Mii-chan, wake up! Look whose teaching!" Junpei nudged my shoulder.

"Ugh... alright. Who is what Junpei *gasp!* A-Ao-chi?"

"What is it Arisato? Do you have any questions?" _The teacher looks like Ao-chi? NO! It's really Ao-chi! How come!?_

"N-no, sir." Ao-chi were on the podium, he was wearing gray suit which made him looks more mature in a way. _Is he joking or something?_

"Glad to see you guys, My name is Aoi Kamina, I am going to teach Mathematics during your summer classes, so... let's begin."

I raised my hand, "Um... Kamina-sensei, are you replacing Ms. Miyahara?"

"Well, yes actually. Ms. Miyahara asked me to replace her during the summer classes." How did Ao-chi know Ms. Miyahara? I smelled something fishy in his statement.

Yukari raised her hand and posed her cutest smile, "K-kamina-sensei, Is there any possibility you will keep teaching in this school? I mean, are you going to teach permanently?"

"*chuckles* good question, Takeba. Hmm... why don't we just wait and see. So... anymore questions? Because we need to proceed to..."

Another girl in the class raised her hand, "Kamina-sensei do you have a girlfriend?" _Nyahaha... Gekkoukan and their random schoolgirls. Not including me of course!_

After that the whole afternoon class was more likely a talk-show. _Hang in there Ao-chi._

**After school around 5pm.**

My first day as a teacher was a real pain... not only because the students' puny and unnecessary questions, but also because my lacking in explaining the materials... It's just not as easy as I thought. Actually, I managed to get this job by challenging the principal, I came to his office this one afternoon and challenged him; if I can beat his best Mathematics teacher, I will be allowed to get the job. He accepted and I won. _Ugh... toughen up myself._

"Ao-chi." Minako suddenly appeared, bent down with her face very close to mine. Her sudden appearance startled my daze. Actually I was sitting alone under the persimmon tree, reflecting myself.

"Mii-chan? It's getting late, and you don't go home already? Everybody might be worried." I pulled my face a bit, but she kept getting closer. There were nobody around, but still, I don't wanna start a rumor.

Suddenly she seemed nervous and looked away "I... I was looking for you... I... wanna talk." Then she sat down next to me.

"*chuckles* why so serious? You made me nervous Mii-chan." She fell silent, now I am really nervous.

She placed her palms on her chest as if to ease her fast-beating heart, she took a deep breath and looked at me straight in the eye. "Ao-chi..." we kept staring at each other in silence; her crimson eyes reflected my face clearly. _And I can hear crickets singing seriosa._ I was waiting for her to say something but...she kept silent.

"What is it Mii-cha..." she placed a finger on my lips to stop me continue my speech._ Now my heart is beating fast._

"I want you to come to my room tonight." when she said that, her expression was flat, contrary to my suddenly-violent heart beating.

"*clearing throat* s-sure why not!" I dare her because I thought she was joking.

"I'll wait for you on 10 'kay!" _She IS serious! _Then she walked away waving her hand.

**Late Night**

It's almost 10pm, I was already on the front of the dorm. I hope somebody could interfere me from staying the night here, Mitsuru for example? Suddenly the door was open, it's Minako, wearing all-white... she was... amazing. She pulled my hand

"...come on..." we walked through the lounge, nobody was there, how come? We walked the stairs to the second floor in silence, and to my surprise, nobody was roaming on the second floor, _now that's miracle! I mean where is the usual stroller, Junpei?_ We arrived on the third floor, and nobody was there... _Oh! I know! It must be a surprise party or something! Hahaha It's no longer surprise Minako! _

We arrived on front of Minako's room but she stopped before opening the door. Again, she placed her palm on her chest as if to ease her heart, while the other hand holding mine strongly. She was... shivering.

"Minako? You're shivering, are you okay?" I couldn't see her face, she kept shivering.

"I'm okay... please come in." She opened the door, still holding my hand and in the room was... nobody, no surprise party or anything, just an ordinary girly room which is dim from the moon beaming through the window...

"E-excuse me..." we stepped in and sat down across from each other on the floor. Minako was still holding my hand, but I can't see her face, not only because of the dim light, but also she was looking away from me.

"There's nothing special tonight... no celebrations, no... anniversaries... or anything. I just want to be alone with you... just YOU... so... would you mind?"

Up Next: #12 Light


	12. Chapter 12 Light

**10th of August around 2am.**

"Mii-chan..."

"What is it stupid?."

"Um... how do you feel right now?"

"Never better."

"*relieved sighs* um... so... close your eyes why don't you? Today you'll have another summer class remember?"

"Nope Kamina-sensei, I don't want to wake up only to find you're no longer here."

"*chuckles* did you read my mind?"

"Bad Ao-chi! *rapid slaps*"

"O-ow, easy there! *chuckles* okay... but seriously, you have to take some rest."

"Don't worry Ao-chi... I'll fell asleep eventually... and... I'm sorry."

"Hm? Sorry? Err... for what?"

"I forced you into this... but in the end... I am the one who chickened out."

"I understand..."

"Don't worry, next time for sure."

"Eeh?!"

"When the time comes, I don't need to force you, you'll be the one who force me."

"*nervous chuckles* w-we'll see about that."

"I'll make you obsessed to me Ao-chi."

"I..."

"Shhhhhhh! Quiet! Go to sleep!"

"Y-yes ma'am."

Minako... Hours before, when she said that she wanted to be alone with me... and just ME... she cried. At first, I didn't know what the reason was. Her body was shaking, she cried out so hard. Then I understand... she needed somebody to listen to her. She is lonely.

Everybody confided to her, whether they are classmates, senpais, SEES, a lonely girl at Naganaki shrine, the old couple, even a dying young man. Everybody told her their stories, some other even FORCE her to listen to them. Everybody shared their innermost feelings but never tried to listen to her... her silent screaming. Minako is a strong girl, but not strong enough to swallow her emotions alone. She needs someone to share her stories, she needs me... and I need her.

_I was wrong all this time... she is NOT me, she is herself, and she is a free soul with endless potential. She is precious._

_She is already asleep now. I never imagine I could cuddle up with her like this... she is... beautiful. Everything about her is...beautiful... her cheerful attitude, her smiling, her warm hugs and... her soft... body... and her... _*trying to grope something*

"Watch it dude! Are you going to assault her because she is sleeping now? After those trying-to-be-high-and-mighty words of yours? Dude, you're the worst."

"*nervous chuckles* _M-M-Messiah? Err... nope! I won't!_ _S-sorry._" I slapped my idle hand.

"You can't lie damnit! I know!"

_"Sir! I'm sorry, sir!"_

Another womanly voice rang, "Aww... what a waste, together they could have Arisato Junior. I could imagine he will resembles Minato a lot."

"Cy-Cybele, don't start it. Minato brings no rubbers with him!" _Ack! What does that mean? _Messiah said that nervously.

"Mess, you killjoy!" Cybele moved away stomping her feet.

Another voice rang, "Yeah-yeah! don't listen to the old jealous Messy, just Do it! Do it Minato!"

"Shut it you lord of flies!" Messiah choked Beelzebub.

"You wanna piece of me Mess? You'll cry!" *rumbling voice*

_"G-guys... come on, don't fight... alright I'll put my hands off the girl, so stop fighting 'kay."_ *raising hands in the air*

Suddenly the room's door was wide open and there was...

"M-Mitsuru-san?!"

She was just smiling knowingly, "Follow me Kamina."

_E-execution?!_

"R-right away Mitsuru-san" I whispered that to Mitsuru. Slowly, I lifted Minako's head which was resting on my chest and moved away from the bed. I reluctantly closed the door to follow Mitsuru who was already on the stairs heading to the 4th floor.

In the command room, Mitsuru gestured me to take a seat and she locked the door. Then Ikutsuki came out from the chairman's office. _Shit! Could this be?_

"Mitsuru, have you told Akihiko and Fuuka to stand by?"

"Yes Mr. Chairman, Akihiko and Yamagishi are already outside, in case he is trying to escape."

_E-escape? Oh god! It's happening. Minako, are you involved in this?_

"Mitsuru-san, Ikutsuki-san, may I know what is happening?"

"We have questions for you Kamina, and we insist you to be calm and cooperative, If you show any signs of hostility we won't doubt to kill you on the spot." Mitsuru said that heartlessly as if speaking to an animal or more likely an inhuman being. _It is happening._

"Now calm down and let me put this on you." Mitsuru readied her evoker and Ikutsuki opened a metal-case to take a collar-like object with complicated mechanical design. I had no choice but to stay still and let him put the collar on my neck.

"Now please answer my first question, Kamina... are you... a shadow?" Mitsuru said that while clenching her Evoker, as if ready for the worst.

I stared at Mitsuru straight in the eye, and then lightheartedly I answered. "No I am not." I could feel the collar was violently tightening. _What the fuck?_

"Mitsuru, he lied! Alarm the others!"

_I... couldn't breathe... Ack... My powers... gone... Why?_

The last thing I could remember was Mitsuru's knee-high boots struck my head real hard... and everything went dark.

Up next: #13 Dark


	13. Chapter 13 Dark

When I woke up, I was in bright lighted white chamber, approximately 8x8 meters. I can't see any doors or windows, there was nothing but a couple of armless wooden chairs, probably for interrogation. The ceiling, the floor and the walls was looked and felt like ceramic. Nothing was out of ordinary except its certain purpose; to suppress the power of my Personas.

_Day and date? I don't have a clue._ _I am sitting on one of the chairs, the bright light of the room hurts my eyes... They put me in a black straitjacket, the exact similar model you can find in asylums. Sometimes I can hear people talking... The wardens? Ugh... they are harsh, they treat me like a trash, I don't even have anything to eat or to drink ever since the first time I am here... I am feeling weak and extremely dizzy... and the collar Ikutsuki gave me only make things worse... it's hard for me to breathe._

"Heh... So much for trying to save the world..." I said that sarcastically to myself. "Is this world even worth saving anyway?" I never meant to said that... but my unstable emotion took the best of me.

_Am I really a mere shadow? To think about it, I came out from thin air on the top of Tartarus..._

Then... I remembered what Ryoji ever told me, "Memories are ambiguous... Old ones can be replaced with new ones, creating a new reality." What if... I AM a mere shadow? A shadow who inherits the memories of the real me? _God... or any deities out there who are willing to help me, please... HELP ME! _Then, I felt exhausted and collapsed.

SPLASH! Frozen water was all over my body... somehow that was refreshing. I opened my eyes, slowly I realized that there were people... Mitsuru and her usual bodyguards.

"Wake up Kamina."

_Yes, EMPRESS Mitsuru! _It was hard for me to wake up from the floor with the straitjacket restricted my movements, nobody even bothered to help me awake... then I sat across Mitsuru. I couldn't help but felt angry for everything they -including Mitsuru- have done to me.

"What is it Mitsuru-san?" I tried to be calm anyway.

"Do you realize the reason why you are here right now?" _I am almost starving to death... to realize the REASON why am I here? Ch!_

"Because you suspected me as a Shadow?"

"Correct... we suspect you are a Shadow and your sole purpose is to destroy SEES from inside out."

"WE? Or is it just YOU who suspects me?"

"Yes, it was me, and after I discuss the matter with the chairman, he built that collar to make sure." _Now everything begins to make sense._

"Your suspicion to me sounds EPIC, but... I refuse to admit that I am some kind Shadow-super-spy-thingy." I said that with a mocking smile on my face. Mitsuru seems offended, but then resumed to her signature eyes-closed-smiling. I continued, "You suspected me because of my powers don't you?"

"Yes, you hold an immeasurably great power within you. I never find anybody with such power, not even within Arisato whose power is unique. Me and Yamagishi can sense your power even without summoning our Personas."

"So you are telling me that if there is a small child in some random neighborhood with such wonderful power, you'll suspect him as a shadow? What if he is a gifted child to begin with? You're going to treat him the same way as I am now? Starving to death and feeling like a trash?" I was really-really angry.

"*chuckles* So, how do you explain your situations? At your workplaces we found no curriculum vitae, no educational backgrounds, no relatives... exactly NOTHING. Even your legal papers are all fake."

"That's right I am nothing to begin with, and I lied to you about myself back there when I first joined SEES, but I am sure I am not a shadow."

"I don't believe you."

There was silence for a while... we kept staring at each other.

"Mitsuru-san, what if I can prove you that someone is trying to trap me up, and you are being used by the exact same person?"

Mitsuru was just smiling mockingly, "Are you trying to manipulate me now?"

"No, I am trying to prove my innocence."

"You don't have anything to prove, we are going to annihilate you soon. I am here to inform you that... so, farewell." _ANNIHILATE? What a lowly word to use._

Mitsuru stood up to walk out, "Are your bodyguards having their guns, Mitsuru-san?"

She stopped, "Sure, why?"

"Command them to point their guns on my head point-blank." I realized that Mitsuru was dumbfounded and turned around to face me.

"What for?" She looked at me straight in the eye.

"So they can KILL me if I can't prove you anything." Mitsuru kept silent. "Don't tell me you forget what the purpose of this room and my collar? I am in a straitjacket Mitsuru, and I can't use my power at all. So why don't you just command them to point their guns at me."

She seemed curious. _I did it._ Then she gestured her guardians to ready their 9mms. They lock-and-loaded and aimed to my forehead. I took a deep breath. Curiousness was all over Mitsuru's face.

"Let me ask you questions Mitsuru..." Mitsuru kept silent but showing attentive face. "Do you find something different about my collar today?"

She got closer and looked at my collar. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't see anything odd with the collar."

"I am not talking about the design Mitsuru-san; it is a strange collar indeed. What I would like to show is... don't you see that the collar is deactivated at this time Mitsuru-san?" Mitsuru was shocked in realization that the LED indicators were not blinking like the first time it was activated. "See? You are a sharp girl Mitsuru-san, so you must have known what it means."

"But that can't be... how can you see the indicator in your position? " I gestured her to see the spilled water on the ceramic-like floor. The water reflected ourselves quite well.

"Now, allow me to ask you another question; do you believe in Shuji Ikutsuki the Chairman?" Then, worrisome and fear was all over her face.

"Is Ikutsuki here at the moment?" Mitsuru nodded. "So why don't you ask him to be here immediately? But sure... without mentioning about the collar. Just... ask him to be here, and when he is here, pay attention to my collar and Ikutsuki's hands." Mitsuru paid attention to every word I said and then she made a call.

Short moments later Ikutsuki entered the room. "Ah... what a surprise? Is there anything wrong with Kamina?" Ikutsuki suddenly seemed annoyed and kept touching his wristwatch with odd movement and thanks to the silence of the room, clicking sounds were heard from his wristwatch. _As I predicted, the collar is NOW active. _I peeked at Mitsuru and she was also realized. _See? You should be ashamed Mitsuru! The brightest girl of Gekkoukan my ASS!_

Mitsuru moved closer to her male bodyguard and whispered something, Then the bodyguard held Ikutsuki's hands. Ikutsuki tried to break free "Hey! What are you doing S-stop! Hey!" The bodyguard managed to take the wristwatch and handed it to Mitsuru while holding Ikutsuki with only one hand.

"What's wrong Mr. Chairman? I am just curious with your fancy wristwatch." Mitsuru said that while reading Ikutsuki's expressions. Ikutsuki was showing anger and glared at me.

"That was not necessary Mitsuru. Somehow I feel offended by your action." _Still acts calm eh? How about this,_

"Allow me to prove one more thing Mitsuru-san." Ikutsuki was dumbfounded when I said that.

"What proof Kamina? Proof that you are a shadow?" Ikutsuki was still trying act calm. _Nice try Ikutsuki._

Mitsuru's female bodyguard was still pointing her gun to my forehead. I closed my eyes, bracing for the worst. Because if my theories wrong...*exhale* _Here it goes..._ "Now, ask me the same question you gave me last time Mitsuru-san."

Mitsuru nodded. "Are you... a shadow?"

I looked Mitsuru straight in the eye... "No I am not."

Ticking sound was heard from Ikutsuki's wristwatch... The collar was not tightening at all. I released a relieved sigh, and then Mitsuru's female bodyguard placed her gun back to its holster.

_I... was right. Ikutsuki was using a remote control which is his wristwatch to tighten my collar. So, whatever my answer was I will end up choked. The questions are... why Ikutsuki wanted to kill me?_ _Is there any chance he knew that I am going to assassinate him? If that is the case, then WHO informed him? ...we are having a NEW enemy... an enemy who KNEW who I am. Now I am really worried. I gotta be ready... we gotta be ready._

"What is the meaning of this? Mitsuru, release me! He is using his power! There's no way my device fail!" Ikutsuki was looking at me angrily.

"No, Mr. Chairman, I am afraid we will need so many explanations from you." Mitsuru's expression was filled with anger and disappointment. Ikutsuki was pulled out by some other bodyguards including the heartless wardens. _Feel my pain Ikutsuki!_

"Kamina... I..." Mitsuru placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Please be quiet Mitsuru-san... I am hungry, my head is spinning, I am weak, I am angry... what you have done to me was... too much. I don't want to snap at you right now, so just release me and leave me alone... I am tired"

Mitsuru patted my shoulder gently, as if to ease my pain... _Too late EMPRESS Mitsuru! _"I... don't know what to say... at least accept my apologize Aoi Kamina." She bowed to me... Mitsuru bowed to me?

Then, some other random officers released me from my collar and sraitjacket. Under the straitjacket I wear black tank and black skinny Jeans with no shoes... _I don't care just let's go away from here. _I walked away without looking back at Mitsuru. _I'm still mad._

"Kamina wait... at least let's have something to eat or... to drink... my treat." I could imagine Mitsuru's apologetic face behind me.

"Nice offer, Mitsuru-san... but you don't have to do that... I forgive you... I am just really tired... so just leave me alone." Mitsuru fell silent then I walked away.

"Um... Kamina, there's one more thing." I decided to turn and face Mitsuru because she sounded dead serious.

"What is it Mitsuru-san?"

"It's Minako..." I couldn't help but being worried after heard her name. "She is..."

"What happened to her?" I moved closer to Mitsuru.

"First I want you to know that she was the only one who believes that you are not a Shadow... so she agreed with our plan to invite you to her room... to bait you. It was because she believes that the collar wouldn't tighten up, so..." _So that was the reason she was really scared back there. That was why she cried._

"Just tell me Mitsuru-san, what happened to her?" I shook Mitsuru's body.

"So after we decided to confine you, she... is gone."

I couldn't help but panic. "How long has it been since the first time you imprison me?"

"F-four days."

"And Minako has gone for four days?"

"Y-yes."

"No." Suddenly my dizziness worsened.

"She said that she doesn't believe us... and she ran away from the dorm."

"Have you tried to find her?"

"Everybody are searching for her as we speak..."

"Oh god..." Then I ran away leaving Mitsuru, I got lost several times inside the crazily complicated building but managed to get out.

_Then I find out that today is Thursday the 13th of August. It's already late night around 10pm. I ignored my weak and starving condition, I tried to contact Minako but her phone is deactivated._

I stopped on front of vending machine to buy some drink. I tried to figure out where Minako could be.

_Think... where could she probably go? She has gone for four days... what if she... Damn._

Then I continued to run, yes... without shoes, fortunately there were some yens left in my pocket so I could ride the monorail to... The Moonlight Bridge.

**Moonlight Bridge, almost midnight.**

I kept running until reaching the vicinity of Moonlight Bridge. Under the Moonlight bridge, there was a park by the golf-yard. I suspected that Minako probably here, because... her parents might use to bring her here.

"MINAKOOOOOO!" People around the park were constantly looking at me.

"MINAKOOOOOOO! IT'S ME AO-CHI!" Then I started running and kept calling her name.

"MIINAAAKOOO ARIISATOOO! PLEASE ANSWER MEEEEE!" I was too tired so I sat on the grass still yelling her name "MIIINAAAAKOOOOO!"

"It's Mii-chan remember." Then I turned around and found her walking to my direction.

I was so glad that I cried, "You little!" I got up and ran to her. She opened her arm to hug me.

"Damnit! Where have you been?"

"*sniff-sniff* Why are you crying, stupid! Stupid Ao-chi!" She hit my chest repeatedly

"look whose talking, you're crying yourself... damn I'm so glad you're safe." I hugged her small frame tightly and unconsciously kissed her cheek. She blushed.

"See? You are obsessed to me Ao-chi. Yaaay *sniff*" She cried harder and pressed her lips... on my lips... we kissed.

And to our luck... Dark Hour began. We couldn't help but parted our kiss.

"*chuckles* I kissed my Ao-chi." She said that while hiding her face under my chin. "That's my first kiss you, know." She stomped on my foot.

"I know." I looked her straight in the eye. "let's go home..."

"I don't want to go back to the dorm yet... let's go to your place instead."

"Sure, let's go."

_Then we continue walking hand-in-hand... under the eerie green half moon. We walked calmly admiring the suppose-to-be-scary Dark Hour... yeah It was not scary at all. Dark Hour is never this romantic. _

Up Next: #14 Hopes


	14. Chapter 14 Hopes

**Saturday, 15th of August**

Mitsuru tried to apologize through a phone call this morning. Mitsuru tried everything to show her remorse, including recommends me to resume my job as a teacher at Gekkoukan starting the next semester.

And.. SEES was in turmoil, since their leader Minako didn't want to return yet. Minako is with me, she said that she will return to SEES after Mitsuru apologize openly in front of everyone, so Mitsuru said that she would arrange special meeting to unify SEES tomorrow. I don't know what does the word 'special' means but... you know, every meeting must be boring.

-Beep-Beep- _A mail? Figures, it's Mitsuru._

/"I am in Yakushima to arrange our special meeting tomorrow. My subordinates will pick you and Arisato tomorrow at 8am, please be ready."/ _Special meeting in Yakushima? Hmm... sounds good to me._

/"Yes."/ _I'm still mad... I lost 5kgs because of her EPIC suspicion._

/"Good. Actually I have a present for you. Just for you. So please be there."/ _Sounds fishy... Another Interogation? _*sigh*_ whatever._

Oh yeah... the strega-duo were still under investigation, they were jailed the same way as I was, but as I expected they didn't say a word, they don't even mention their names. _Somehow I feel bad for them...because they are back to where they used to be._ Sometimes on my stroll around Iwatodai I tried to search for the remaining member Chidori Yoshino, but so far... I couldn't find her. _If I meet her... I dont know what to do, but at least I wanna make sure that she is alright and... meet Junpei in the end. They'll make a good couple you know._

As for Ikutsuki... I didn't hear anything yet... he was under investigation by the specially organized disciplinary committee of Kirijo Group. I couldn't help but being afraid that he wasn't working alone, I couldn't shake these worries off my mind. _I feel like... finding a small part of far bigger picture?_

"Ao-chi? ...Is something in your mind?"

"Y-yes?" Then I realized that I was having lunch with Minako in my old apartment.

"*chuckles* look at you, you were daydreaming with your mouth full of rice." She swept the rice from my cheek. _Lately we are... so close_ *blush*

"Ahahaha... *scratching head* I was thinking about tomorrow, I mean... what kind of meeting held in Yakushima? *continue eating*"

"Hmm... maybe Mitsuru-senpai will announce her apology to you and we will have some fancy diner?" _Yeah... you have a point there Minako._

"At least that will be fun right? You will be there twice in a row... what kind of place is Yakushima Mii-chan?" I pretended to know nothing.

"You mean the place we have visited? It was somekinda resort owned by senpai's family, there was a beach nearby... so... umm... *fidgets-fidgets* if we have the chance... let's walk by the seashore at night to stargaze okay Ao-chi?" Minako said that shyly. _She is so pretty that way._

"*clearing throat* sure... Um... let me wash the dishes."

"Nope... let me do it." Then Minako got up and pile the empty dishes. "Umm... Ao-chi..." she suddenly looked nervous.

"Yes?" Then she held my hand.

"I... I am happy... I wish I can be together with you like this... forever... so... please don't leave me ever again... okay? I mean... try to stay away from dangerous situation once in a while..." _Minako knew that's impossible... but I understand... she is trying to show her concerns._ Her hand was shivering in worry. My heart was... shattered. What could I say? What could I promise to her? Then she continued, "Umm... I don't mind if you don't feel the same as I am... I mean... it is your decision, and I believe in you... so... just don't leave me... okay." She smiled... and walked to the kitchen. I felt so bad.

"I am... sorry..."

"Hm? Sorry for what baka?" suddenly I heard Labrys voice...? Maybe I was just hearing things.

"If you think you are hearing things... no you are not, baka! Look behind you!" this time it sounded loud and clear... _behind me?_ Then I looked behind at the direction of the door.

"L-Lisa-san?" There stood Labrys in her usual white hoody jacket, her beautiful long hair was hung loose. "Lisa-san!" before I could stand up she hugged me from behind, I felt her soft torso brushing my back. _Oh this nostalgic feeling. _*blush*

"I've been through hell to see you damnit! *sniff-sniff*"

"H-Hell? Seriously? What have happened?" I couldn't help but being afraid.

"*giggles* don't worry, nothing serious happened, actually they allowed me to see you. And... I heard about your confinement from Aigis yesterday. I am so frightened baka!" She brushed her cheeks on mine, "I miss you badly Aoi-kun... I just... can't wait to see you. I am so glad you are alright. *sniff*" We fell silent and...

"*clearing throat unpleasantly* Good day, MISTRESS Kamina." It was Minako holding a big-big butcher knife menacingly. _Where did she find that?_

"Minako-chan!" Labrys jumped cutely and hugged Minako. "How are you doin'?"

"*giggles* I am fine Lisa-san, glad you are here... are you worried about Ao-chi? Don't worry about him, he has nine lives. *giggles* Um... wanna join me in the kitchen?"

"Ooh-ooh! Sure! And let's have some tea. I know how to make the delicious one." _Thank god mysteriously they're being friendly._

Then we spent afternoon together drinking some tea that Labrys made... _This time the tea was normal and really delicious. _

**Evening**

Me, Minako and Labrys were on the apartment roof, enjoying the summer night breeze. To think about it, tomorrow would be the day of summer festival and all member of SEES will spent their time at Yakushima... we might as well celebrate it there. _So that was why it is 'special' meeting. I hope it will be fun._

"So...Lisa-san, is it really okay for you to be here? I mean... if you really don't like the lab I'll do something about it."

"Aww... Aoi-kun is always be my shining knight, although I am the shining one,*giggles* there's no problem really. More importantly, they allow me to meet you now right?"

"Lisa-san must be missing you so much Ao-chi. But be careful Lisa-san, you can't touch him as you please in front of me." Minako hugged my left hand.

"Ooh... you dare to challenge me now Minako-chan? Don't worry Aoi-kun is mine already!" Labrys hugged my right hand. Then they glare at each other... _so... this is how Harem is?_

"Girls... don't worry I love both of you so... ACK!" they punched my face simultaneously. I fell straight to the road 2-floors below. And the girls just laughed.

**Labrys Point of View.**

_Minato-kun is already inside the apartment, probably to go to sleep? On the roof is just me and Minako-chan sitting side by side on the cold concrette... somehow Minako seems nervous around me... Actually me too... but... I am not nervous, it's more likely... jealousy. I am jealous of everything Minako-chan has. I am jealous that she is human... and I know... she loves Minato-kun verymuch...and I... I love Minato-kun too. Yeah I am jealous... but I like Minako-chan. She is true to her heart, and somehow I feel that we have many similarities, including our feeling toward Minato-kun of course... *sigh* Minato-kun... please don't leave me._

"Minako-chan, I heard from Aigis-chan that you were the only one who believes in Aoi-kun when SEES were suspecting him as a Shadow. Aigis said that she was also believes in Aoi-kun, but she has no choice but to follow Mitsuru-san and Ikutsuki's order at that time. And... I heard that you were gone... where have you been at that time?"

"*giggles* I stayed at my friend's place, her name is Rio, and her house is close to the Moonlight bridge and... *giggles* this one evening minutes before midnight I heard someone yelled my name repeatedly, and when I take a look outside, there was Ao-chi running frantically yelling my name... and *chuckles* he was running without shoes! Can you imagine him that way *laughed heartily*" Minako laughed while patting her thighs. _She really is pretty... Minato must fall for her._

"Minako-chan... if anything happens to me, please take care of Aoi-kun alright..."

"Lisa-san, what do you mean? Come on, don't talk like that! You make me worried." Minako held my hands strongly. _Yes, she is always true to herself... she is really worried about me right now. She always real to herself... and she is a real girl... she will make Minato-kun happy. _"Lisa-san... whatever you are thinking right now, you should remember that Aoi-kun will feel deeply devastated if anything bad happens to you... you are dear to him, I can see that."

"Yeah... I wish you are right Minako-chan... I would really glad if that is true, because... um... I am sorry to say this... because I... I love him." Minako looked a bit surprised but then she is smiling.

"His head must be gets bigger if he heard that Lisa-san, *giggles* why apologize? You have the right to say that... because... I know that already... you care about him a lot don't you? And me too... so... I understand." We fell silent for a while... admiring the stars and the moonlight... thinking about the same person we care a lot. "So... let's stand by him Lisa-san... because *giggles* you know, he draws dangerous things and situations to himself almost every time. He needs us." Minako's gaze was gentle and warm. _Somehow I feel calm..._

"You are beautiful Minako-chan... your heart is... no wonder he likes you a lot *giggles* Yes, he needs us... let's protect him."

_Then the night goes on with me and Minako talking mostly about him... Minato-kun thank you... I am happy that you found me, now I can continue to live on... and I have found yet another precious friend, Minako Arisato. I am truly happy.  
_

Up Next. #15 The Meeting


	15. Chapter 15 The Meeting

It's 10.32am, me, Labrys and Minako were already on a ferry heading to Yakushima, the weather was nice and I enjoyed the trip very much. _Actually I've never been this relax for years!_

Minako and Labrys were chatting on the passenger seat, they stick together very well lately, watching them being friendly and chatting excitedly like that made me feel calm and happy in a way… _but_ _I am a bit lonely… *sniff* I miss Minako's sweet voice calling my name, my ears are craving for her cute-cute squeals... I miss Labrys's kicks and punches; every inch of my body is itching for more... Oops! That's kinda gross, sorry, hehehe. _

I was standing on the side of the deck, resting my arm on the railing, feeling the wind caressing my hair, watching the thin clouds moving slowly… _Man, this world is beautiful... I mean, not every time I can calmly admiring my surroundings like this. Somehow I feel like I am forgetting my purpose to be here... for a moment I forgot about what is going to happen... for a moment I forgot that I don't belong here. I... don't... belong anywhere._

"Aoi-kun?"

"Y-yes?" Labrys's voice startled me. She was behind me, standing bent down to see my face, with concerned look on her face.

Then Labrys moved closer right next to me, as if to ensure me that she was there for me. "Umm... is something in your mind? You know... I don't need to use my scanning ability to figure out that you are in deep sadness right now."

"Hahaha... I-I'm okay, really... thanks... by the way, where is Minako?"

Labrys looked behind, I mirrored her and we could see that Minako was sleeping on the passenger seat, "Minako-chan is sleeping... she looks... so calm. Sometimes I want to know how it feels to fall asleep... because," Labrys looked at me straight in the eye.

"Because?"

"Minato- um... I mean Aoi-kun... when I was away from you, I tried to sleep... actually I forced myself to sleep... but I couldn't..." Then, Labrys looked away to see the ocean with sad face. "I can't sleep, because I am not a human... but still... I really want to know how it feels to fall asleep... because maybe... when I am sleeping... I can dream about people that I care the most... maybe... I can dream about you."

"Lisa-san..."

"Um... nevermind *giggles* So... what are you thinking Aoi-kun?"

"Nothing really..." then Labrys pouted, "ahaha... I can't lie to you, do I? Um... I was thinking about my friends "there" I wish they are alright..." I tried my best to hold back tears. "So... whatever going to happen... I will make sure that this time I will do my "duty" properly."

"Um... Aoi-kun... about this duty you keep talking about... what does it mean?"

"Oh yeah... when I told you everything about me back then, I don't mention about this duty of mine did I? *sigh* ...It's related to the huge ordeal I have told you, and my duty is... to stop the ordeal with... my power. So... it's my duty. I am the only one who can stop the ordeal."

"Aoi-kun... I don't sense any lies from your words... but... somehow I feel..." Labrys, her body was shaking, she covered her face with her palms... she was mimicking crying. "I wish... I can shed tears now... so I can show you that somehow I feel hurt... my heart... or whatever it is... it feels hurt. I feel that you are going to leave... everything behind you... you are going to leave me don't you Aoi-kun?"

"Lisa-san, I..." This time I couldn't hold back my tears. I hold Labrys's shivering body tightly. "You don't have to shed tears to show your sadness... I can feel it. Please... don't cry I... I am sorry I... I can't... I don't know what to say... but please, don't cry." Labrys embraced me tightly. I don't care if everyone was watching.

"Please Aoi-kun... Don't leave me."

"I won't... so, please don't cry..."

_I will always be with you, Labrys... I WILL always be with you... and everyone. As long as you remember me._

**Later...**

The moment we arrived at Yakushima, there was no meeting. Mitsuru allowed us to do everything until sunset, because she said that we would have diner while watching sunset together on a yacht.

It's 04.32pm, after a short nap I decided to go strolling on the beach, I could see that everyone including Koro-chan and Ken was there, they were swarming around Junpei, probably burying him under the sand? I was sitting alone on the front edge of the pier, recalling the first time I spent here with everyone...

"Aoi-senpai! Come on, join us here!" Yukari was waving at me, then I peeked on the direction of Junpei, only his head was visible, and then I spotted Koro-chan and Ken was using Junpei's favorite cap as a Frisbee.

I waved back at Yukari and decided to join them there. _And FYI the girls are not wearing their signature bikinis, they are using their summer attires instead._ *sigh*

"Wait-wait! Stay there! It's almost done! stay there a bit longer Ao-chi!" Minako was writing something big on the sand, Fuuka and Yukari was helping her. "Tadaaaah!"

On the sand was written "WE ARE SORRY!" with Junpei's head as the dot for the exclamation mark. _Splendid_, "Good one guys, pffft! Hahahahaha..."

Yukari and Fuuka was smiling and high-fived, and I could see relieved expression on everyone's face, including Mitsuru. Ken patted Koro-maru's head while trying to comprehend the situation.

Then Mitsuru was walking to me, she offered her hand, "I... apologize for everything Kamina... I..."

"It's okay Mitsuru-san... well I was really angry, but you must be thinking the best way to protect SEES at the time don't you? Well, what have happened was partially my mistakes for hiding things from everyone, so... let's talk about it soon."

"I understand, I'd gladly listen to your reasons... and once more... I apologize."

"I forgive you Mitsuru-san. Let's start over again as a team." I held Mitsuru's hand firmly to emphasize my words, Mitsuru was smiling brightly, _sometimes I forgot how beautiful she is..._

-KABOOOOOOOOM!-

"W-was that an explotion?" Junpei was get up from the sand and shook the sand off his body, everybody are looking at any direction, looking for the source of the loud sound. _It sounds pretty far, but…_

-KABLAAAARRRRRR!-

_W-what is this?! This time it's louder! I can feel the ground shaking,_

"T-there..." Ken was pointing at the south-east, we can see blazing red light from there. Everybody was awe-struck.

"Mitsuru-san, that is definitely from the closest town nearby... is there... the direction of Yakushima facility?"

Mitsuru was nodding without looking away from the blazing light, now we could see gigantic black smoke clouding up the sky. "What's... happening?"

_I have bad feeling about this... a very bad-bad feeling._ I decided to run to the direction.

"Kamina, wait!" Mitsuru caught my hand, "Don't go alone, we are a team, remember?"

"Uh.. s-sure but I... Um, Mitsuru-san, Ken-kun is not a member yet isn't he? Please evacuate him and all of your employees at the resort imediately, I am afraid things might get ugly."

Mitsuru was about to object me, but she held back and nodded, "I believe in you Kamina, so please wait for us!"

I nodded at her and spotted Labrys and Minako behind Mitsuru, "Mii-chan, Lisa-san, would you mind helping Mitsuru-san evacuating the others?" they had confused look on their faces, but nodded in agreement instead.

"Ao-chi... wait for us okay!"

"Yes, please be careful Aoi-kun."

"Alright, please be careful. And... Akihiko-san, Aigis-san, Junpei-kun and Yukari-san, let's go take a look at the town, the people there might need our help." Everybody was nodded in agreement, "Alright, let's go!"

"Arf!" Koromaru was running on front of me me when I was about to move.

"Oops! Hahaha, I am sorry Koro-chan, come on boy!"

-KABOOOOOMMMM!-

Another louder blast was heard... I could feel cold sweat and nervousness struck my whole body. _What is it this time_?

"Let's go guys!"

Up Next: #16 Memories


	16. Chapter 16 Memories Part1

We couldn't find any real weapons at the resort, so I was bringing nothing but my Evoker, Akihiko was okay with his leather gloves, Junpei found a golf club and Yukari was wielding Hockey stick with her. We were also wearing no additional armors and communication devices, so it really was an emergency deployment.

We were on our way to the town to find out about what was happening there, we were taking short cut in a man-made footpath in the middle of the woods. Along the way we keep hearing explosions from the similar direction, I could feel the team's nervousness.

"Akihiko-san, would you mind watching over Fuuka-san? We might need her scanning skill to search for possible threats." Akihiko was walking next to me, and Fuuka and Yukari was behind us.

"No problem, hm...? are you okay Fuuka?"

"Yeah... don't worry Fuuka-chan, I got your back!" Junpei was walking behind Fuuka.

"I-I m okay, it's just... it will be the first time we are deploying in normal hours isn't it? Um.. I mean... what if normal people find out about our powers?"

"...yeah, I understand your concerns Fuuka-san, I am afraid we don't have any other choices about that, so... let's be careful for now."

"I-I'm sorry Aoi-senpai, I am thinking too much, am I?"

"Don't apologize, you are right Fuuka-san. I can't imagine using our powers on front of innocent people... we might appear in headline news as a Sentai team *chuckles*"

"WAIT!" Fuuka stopped her steps and closed her eyes. "*gasp* It can't be... I can feel it even without Lucia." Fuuka closed her mouth with her palms and had frightened look on her face.

"Alright, calm down Fuuka-san, where is it?" I placed my hand on Fuuka's shoulder to calm her.

"It,s from... there." She pointed to my right.

I spotted a large tree nearby and climbed up.

"Whoa, that was fast! I don't know you are that good at climbing Aoi."

"*chuckles* wanna join me here Akihiko-san?" On the highest branch I snatched a pair of binoculars from my backpack and peeked in. The town was about 1.5 clicks ahead and I found... "Oh my god..."

"W-what is it Aoi-senpai?" Junpei yelled nervously.

Then, Fuuka answered his question for me, "Something bad is happening, Junpei-kun... I can sense multiple powerful... creatures there."

"Creatures? ... F-Fuuka, are you sure?" I can imagine Akihiko clenched his fists, lost his patience.

I snatched my cell-phone and made a call.

-beep-peep- "Come on Mitsuru." My first call was unpicked, then I tried to contact Minako.

-beep-beep-clack- "Ao-chi?! What's happening?"

"Mii-chan, Is Mitsuru nearby?"

"Alright wait! ... ... ... ... Sorry Ao-chi! I can't find her! What's happening? Where are you now?"

"Um... we are nearby the town and... I just wanna make sure from Mitsuru that the city of Iwatodai is alright at this moment."

"W-what do you mean Ao-chi? Y-you are frightening me."

"I am not sure, but I am afraid that the similar situation is happening in Iwatodai... please make sure that Mitsuru know about this, try to find her before coming here alright Mii-chan?"

"Y-yes. Be careful Ao-chi!"

"Got it, stay safe Mii-chan, bye now." –click-

Through the binoculars, I saw that the town was... blazing in fire. I saw wrecked buildings, cars chrashed one to another, the road was full of craters... things were destroyed.

I tried to spot any slightest movements among the ruined town, but I couldn't see any pedestrians or moving cars... _Where are the townspeople?_

"*gasp* AOI-SENPAI! BEHIND YOU!" Fuuka's usual controlled tone was shattered in parched scream as she was warning me, then I tried to look behind but-

"AGH!"

"NO!"

"W-what was that? Did you see anything Junpei?"

"I-I dunno Yuka-tan! More importantly, Aoi-senpai is gone!"

"Fuuka! Where is Aoi?"

"H-he was taken... by one of... the Lost."

"Wha- You mean an apathy syndrome victim? They can move that fast? How is that possible?!"

"Yes, let me explain what I have sensed Akihiko-senpai... I felt that the apathy syndrome victims around here are... somewhat possessed by a very powerful shadow."

"Damn! *punching a tree* Come on guys, we gotta find Aoi real quick!"

**Somewhere in the town**

An apathy syndrome victim hauled me and running toward the town, it was a man probably in his late 30s, wearing dark blue jumpsuit and mechanic boots. _This is insane! How could an apathy syndrome victim moved this fast? And he is strong..._

"Gaaahh... Uaaaa!" The man was still running crazily and dragging me around with one hand.

"What are you talking about damnit?! Let me go!" I tried to wriggle off his grip, but he clenched the hood of my jacket strongly and it was hard for me to catch his gripping hand in that position.

Then, I realized that he was bringing me to a spacious place which was looked like a townsquare. "UGGYAAA!" He threw me upward real hard and I used that moment to balance myself in the air and managed to land on my feet.

"Whoa-whoa! That was dangerous, sir!"

"GUUUH!" the apathy syndrome victim stared at me blankly.

"What? Wanna say something, you droolie zombie?" _I certainly can't do anything to this guy, because he is innocent. He is probably being controlled, but by who?_

Then, the apathy syndrome victim raised one hand in the air, and yelled "BWAAAAAAARRFFF!" then I heard various footsteps around me... and seconds later I was surrounded by hundreds of the Lost. They were walking slowly swarming around me.

"Oh shit! This is a real mess_..." Uh... if I hurt them, then I might end up killing innocent people... but if I let them catch me... I am doomed... what in the world should I do?_

"RRRAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the swarm gone wild, they were going to crush me, but I managed to jump and stepped on one of them, then I continue stepping on their heads.

"S-sorry! Please let me trough! Thank you! Thank y-Uwaaa!" one of them caught my foot and slammed me to the ground with a loud thud. "Ugh!" I could feel blood accumulated in my mouth as my back hit the ground.

It wasn't stop there, seconds later the swarm tried to trample on me, I tried to roll over blindly covering my face to avoid their kicks, but they were able to spot me, and I was literally... a sitting duck. _Man... this is bad... I am going to be... flat... real soon. S-sorry guys... I... I feel tired... my body is hurt like hell... I feel really tired... I..._

"Io! Diarama!" I heard Yukari's voice among Whines and Moans of the Lost. _T-thank god. I feel better now._ Then I managed to tackle their feet one after another, when I have enough space, I managed to get up and started running. I spotted Yukari, Fuuka, Akihiko and Junpei across the street on my right,

"Aoi-senpai! Where are you going?"

"Yukari-chan thanks! Everyone, beware of these crazy mob! Go hide somewhere while they are following me! And ready your phones! I'll contact you real soon!"

Thankfully the mob were only following me and pay no attention to Yukari an the others. I kept running and spotted an alleyway with dead end in front of me,

_If I jump over that fence, they may be able to follow me... how about..._ I spotted a manhole at the end of the alleyway and managed to open it real fast with Power Charge, I got in and closed the cover quickly and melted the edge of the manhole cover with Agi to stick it tightly to the ground. _All that left for me is to hide somewhere._

**Late night 10.38pm in a phone call**

"Whatever their intention is, they only after me, and... Mii-chan, have you talked to Mitsuru-san?"

"Yeah, actually everyone is here right now."

"Kamina, it's me Mitsuru. Actually, I have contacted my father in Iwatodai, he said that everything is alright at this moment, and… they have already made preparation if the similar situation happens."

"Glad to hear that... so guys... if nothing is happening to the apathy syndrome victims in Iwatodai right now. I have a theory."

"What is it Kamina?"

"Whoever behind this, they are here in this very island, and they are the ones responsible for controlling the apathy syndrome victims here... and I think... they will... find me soon."

"Ao-chi, what do you mean? By the way, where are you right now?"

"I am somewhere high... so guys... please stay safe..."

"Sure... don't worry senpai, we will find and pick you up very soon. Just wait there! Um… Fuuka-chan, have you find out Aoi-senpai's position?"

"Yes Junpei-kun, he is at-"

"There's no need to do that guys..."

"Eh? W-what do you mean Ao-chi?"

"Yeah... what do you mean Aoi-kun, you made everyone worried..."

"*chuckles* sorry... Mii-chan, Lisa-san... I mean, there's no need to find me, because I'll be right there after..."

-beep-beep-beep-

"*gasp* Ao-chi! The connection is terminated! What is going on?" That night, we were gathering in the lobby of the resort. Everybody shared the same confused look, and then Fuuka's statement deepened our worries,

"Oh no... There's someone in front of Aoi-senpai. I-I tried to contact him telepathically, but somehow I can't. Whoever that is... I am positive that… this is the one Aoi-senpai mentioned as the person responsible for all this... this person is... unbelievably strong." Fuuka was staggered and kneeled down after dismissing Lucia.

"Everyone we need to calm down and find Kamina immediately, let's be prepared." We nodded at Mitsuru-senpai's command and... I spotted that Labrys-san was sitting on the floor covering her face.

"Lisa-san, are you okay?"

"M-Minako-chan? Ehehe I am alright... let's believe in him, Minako-chan." Labrys-san forced a smile, she tried her best to hide her worries.

"Yeah... I believe Ao-chi will be alright... let's go Lisa-san."

**Meanwhile somewhere in the town...**

Suddenly, the connection was cut-off. I was on a random rooftop, on one of the highest building of this town. Then, I felt a very powerful presence… to my surprise, behind me appeared a girl with curly jet-black hair, she was wearing a jet black night gown, and her figure was perfect and stunning...

"Long time no see, Minato Arisato."

_I can't see her face, just her golden eyes piercing through the darkness... who is she? How does she... know me?_

"Don't tell me you don't remember me?" Then... her face was visible by the help of the dim moonlight...

"Who... are you?" _I really don't know, but somehow… her presence is very familiar..._

"*chuckles* Funny... you are trying to seal Nyx away from me, but you don't remember me?"

_S-shit... this is not real..._ "... Erebus?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Poor Human! Now, die!"

Up Next #17 Memories Part-2


	17. Chapter 17 Memories Part-2

The beautiful golden eyed girl, with long black curly hair and stunning black gown was... Erebus. Under the dim moonlight her pale skin radiating white light, hypnotizing and somehow... made me shiver in fear.

"Lost for words, human?" She was walking graciously surrounding me. _Why can't I move! _"*giggles* how boring. I traveled this far only to find that the soul of the Great Seal is shivering in fear in front of me."

"Soul of... the Great Seal?" I tried to reach my combat knife which was attached to my backpack pocket. _What is she talking about?_

"Trying to reach this?" She was holding... my combat knife. "*giggles* poor human, you think you can kill me with this?" *stab* she impaled her heart with that designed-for-instant-killing combat knife. I cringed as I saw blood streaming through her impaled chest. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" her creepy laughter echoed through the night, and piercing my ears violently.

_This is insane! A-alright... I gotta calm down..._

-ZAP!- _Sh-she is gone!?_

My eyes were searching to any direction, "Looking for me, human?"

*STAB*

"UGH!" _Damn!_ She... impaled my right shoulder real deep... the tip of the knife was poking through my right chest... I believed that my right lung was torn as I felt harder to breathe... my lung was... started to be filled by blood. I collapsed with the knife still stuck into my body.

"Enjoy the pain, human *giggles*" she was poking the impaled knife with her foot, trying to torture me. "*giggles* how does it feel? HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"*gasp-gasp* SHUT UP!" I pulled her foot and slammed her body to the cold concrete with loud thud.

But then she got up, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice try~ and... let me tell you something interesting Minato," I could see that her impaled chest was still bleeding crazily. _S-something is not right... don't tell me..._ "This body is not mine, I just borrowing this body from a random person nearby... and you know what? You just slammed this poor innocent girl real hard." She lifted and waved her broken left arm, and I can hear nasty crackling sound... _N-no... it... it can't be..._

I felt weak, lost my power and kneeled "*sniff* DAMN YOU EREBUS! AAAAAAGH!"

"Aww~ how cute... cry some more! *dash*" She charged and kicked my face vertically. I spun several times until hitting a wall; the impaled knife was deepened violently. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Boring."

_I can't feel my right hand._

"The moment you seal Nyx, your soul is transferred somewhere else, don't you know how hard it is for me to follow you to this alternate universe?"

My ears perked to her statement "I sealed Nyx? I did seal her?" _I thought I... failed... so I... did it?!_

"*giggles* Yeah! And to destroy the Great Seal, I need to destroy the traveling soul! *dash*" She charged once more, but this time I managed to catch her kick.

"Stop it! You are hurting this girl!"

"How naive, she is dead! See? Her heart is bleeding *chuckles* and look at you! Armless, weak and bleeding to death! Stop resisting puny human!" she wriggled off my hand and tried to do another deadly vertical kick.

"And you seem to forget who I am!" I casted Salvation to heal the girl and myself.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How STUPID! Now I am even stronger!" She jumped real high, probably to do another kick with maximal momentum, but I followed her.

In the air she tried to kick me horizontally, "Too slow missy!" I blocked her kick and able to restrain her.

"*giggles* what now? Crush me to the ground and heal me once more?

"No, I'll do this."

"S-stop! STOP! STOOOOP! N-No! You can't do that! NO! NOOOOO!"

I landed on the similar rooftop safely with the girl resting on my arms. The poor girl is now unconscious, because... Erebus is now... inside me.

"STUUUPIIIID! STUUUUPIIIID! With me being inside of you, I can control YOU!"

"Ugh..." My right arm tried to strangle the girl. "Heh, you can try!" I managed to control myself and placed the girl on the floor safely. "Now, it's just you and me." I walked slowly to the edge of the rooftop.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What are you going to do?"

"I'll do the best thing only I can do."

"STUPID! STUUUUUPIIIIIID! I'll be resurrected no matter what!"

"And we'll meet again at that time." Erebus silenced at that, he knew what is going to happen after this. "Messiah!"

Then... I slowly began to float and ascend to the skies. When I looked down on the lonely highway heading to the deserted building I was on, I can see... Mii-chan, Lisa-san, Akihiko, Fuuka, Mitsuru, Yukari, Junpei, Aigis, Koromaru, Fuuka, and even Ken. _They are yelling... something but I can't hear them._

By looking at them, I began to... reminiscent my short journey in this timeline.

_I don't have anywhere to go... I don't have a long life to live... but I am happy. I am happy to be here, I am happy anywhere. I am... I am... happy that I can do something for the ones that I care the most... I am... truly happy._

Then everything went... white.

#Prologue

"Good morning."

"A-aigis?" I woke up and found myself resting on Aigis's lap. The air was nice and I can see cherry blossom petals were dancing in the air.

"*giggles* Why are you suddenly wake up Minato-kun? I told you to close your eyes did I?"

*sigh* "I was... dreaming Aigis."

Aigis tilted her head looking at me curiously, _I almost forgot how cute she is when she do that_. "a dream? ... ... hmm... I wish it was a good dream Minato-kun."

"*chuckles* I am not really sure... It was a good dream... and... a bad dream."

"Minato-kun... somehow I can understand what you mean."

"Eh?"

"Yes, lately I have been dreaming for so many times... and it was mostly about being with you." *blush* Aigis looked away.

"*chuckles* How come dreaming about me made you blush Aigis?" I got up from her lap. "Or was that our memories?"

"Um I have no idea... by the way Minato-kun, the graduation ceremony is almost end... I believe that everybody will be here soon."

"Yeah... you'll be senior soon right Aigis? *sigh* I don't even remember anything before this."

"*giggles* you are lying Minato-kun."

"Heh, stop using that detector of yours Aigis, sometimes I am afraid that you will use it for-"

"Heheheeey!" Junpei appeared from the door and waved at us. Behind him was Yukari, Fuuka, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Ken and...

*chuckles* _So that's how it is..._

There were also Shinji lifting Koromaru, Ryoji, Minako and Labrys. They're all waving at me and Aigis.

"Aigis! Not again!" Labrys, she was wearing Gekkoukan uniform, she ran to our direction and pulled me away from Aigis. "Aoi-kun is mine!"

"No Lisa-san, Ao-chi is mine!" Minako grabbed my other hand.

"*chuckles* stop teasing Aoi-sensei Minako-chan, you have me don't you?"

"In your dream Ryoji!"

"Hey-hey-hey! Because everybody is already here, let's take a picture!" Junpei produced digital camera from his pocket. "I'll put it on the bench and apply the self timer, so... come on stand there guys!" Everybody squeezed tightly and posed their best smile. "Alright, cheeeese!"

END


End file.
